Retour à la réalité
by Mel72000
Summary: Chihiro est revenu dans le monde des humains après son voyage de trois jours dans le monde des esprits. Mais a t'il réellement duré trois jours ou bien...plus longtemps ? Car le cours du temps est différent pour les hommes et pour les dieux...
1. Chapter 1

C'est une fic avec le Voyage de Chihiro, un film que j'ai adoré. Je l'ai regardé plusieurs fois car c'est un film qui m'a réellement fasciné.

Cela prend en compte un élément que j'ai remarqué à la fin du film : Au début du film, juste avant que Chihiro passe sous le tunnel séparant le monde des humains de celui des esprits, on peut voir que le mur est simplement peint en rouge, sans végétations dessus. Quand elle revient, après trois jours passés dans le monde des esprits, le mur est couvert de végétations, de feuillage et la voiture est recouverte de poussière. J'en ai déduis que plusieurs dizaines d'années se sont écoulées (sans doute trente ans) pendant le séjour de Chihiro.

* * *

La voiture fonçait à toute vitesse à travers la forêt sur ce qui n'était désormais plus un chemin de terre mais une simple piste recouvertes d'herbes folles. Le père de Chihiro râlait sans arrêt, se plaignant de la poussière qui avait envahi l'intérieur de la voiture ou du mauvais état du sentier. Sa femme s'accrochait à la poignée, secouée dans tout les sens par la conduite folle de son mari à qu'elle tentait de calmer sans succès. Chihiro, elle, restait silencieuse. Le bouquet de fleur de ses amis qu'elle avait laissé dans la voiture s'était pratiquement désintégré dès qu'elle l'avait touché et elle comprenait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant que ses parents et elle étaient dans le monde des esprits. Pourtant, elle se taisait. Les trois jours passés à la maison des bains lui avaient appris à se taire quand il ne servait à rien de discuter.

Enfin, le véhicule sortit de la forêt et freina brusquement, comme sous l'effet de la surprise. Le paysage avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois que la famille Ogino était passée par là : la petite ville charmante, pratiquement à la campagne était désormais devenue une banlieue avec des immeubles ultra modernes qui avaient poussé comme des champignons. Il restait encore quelques vieilles maisons traditionnelles, mais elles étaient toutes situées plus haut, sur une colline, comme un dernier vestige des traditions japonaises reléguées là par un Japon moderne. On avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une ville du futur, les immeubles pour certains semblaient faits de matériaux inconnus et avait des formes étranges.

Mr Ogino se gratta la tête d'un air perplexe: il ne comprenait plus rien, ne savait plus du tout où il était, ne trouvant plus les points de repères qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il voyait autour de lui des véhicules qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il conduisait et qui lui paraissait futuristes : certains semblaient même_ flotter_ dans les airs ! Les autres conducteurs le regardaient l'air ahuri ou moqueur, pointant sa voiture comme s'ils voyaient une antiquité. Décidant de ne pas prêter attention à ces regards qui le fixaient d'un air curieux, le père de Chihiro puisa dans sa réserve importante de fierté et se comporta comme si de rien n'était, refusant de leur montrer à quel point il était déstabilisé. Mme Ogino, elle, semblait presque effrayée et avait plus de difficultés à cacher son inquiétude. Chihiro restait toujours aussi silencieuse, perdues dans ses pensées qui s'envolaient toutes vers Kohaku.

Le véhicule familiale grimpa la petite route qui menait vers la rue où se trouvait la nouvelle maison des Ogino et bientôt s'arrêta devant une habitation avec un toit bleu. Seulement, il y avait un petit problème: elle était déjà occupée par une famille. Après avoir pris le temps de vérifier l'adresse de la maison, le père de Chihiro, sous le coup de ses émotions et empli de fureur devant le sans-gêne incroyable de cette famille, sorti de la voiture et entama une dispute monumentale avec un homme de stature imposante et qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait et qui répliquait, sûr de son droit au père impétueux. Les autres personnes effrayées, parlaient d'avertir la police pour faire enfermer ce fou furieux. La situation semblait être sur le point de dégénérer quand la voix calme et polie d'une petite fille de dix ans s'éleva de la voiture pour demander :

"Excusez moi, monsieur, pourriez vous nous indiquer quelle est la date du jour, s'il vous plait ?"

Peut-être était ce l'étrangeté de la question ou bien alors le ton calme de Chihiro face à la colère des deux hommes à moins que ce ne fut la politesse avec laquelle la demande fut formulée, toujours est il qu'elle désamorça d'un coup la discussion houleuse entre les deux opposants qui se retournèrent pour faire face à la fillette qui les regardait d'un air presque trop _sage_ pour son âge. La foule qui s'était rassemblée autour d'eux et commençaient à lancer des encouragements aux deux chefs de famille jetèrent également un regard à la petite fille qui descendait maintenant de la voiture et l'un des spectateurs répondit alors, presque machinalement:

"Le 20 Mai 2030, petite."

En entendant cela, Mr Ogino murmura faiblement, en tentant de rire :" c'est une blague, c'est cela ?". Mais voyant les regards sérieux et déconcertés de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, lui et sa famille, il comprit que c'était la vérité et il sentit alors que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le supporter et s'effondra d'un coup sous le choc terrible qu'il venait de subir. De son côté, la mère de Chihiro défaillit et des mains secourables dans la foule l'allongèrent sur le trottoir. Tous, désormais, discutaient avec animation à propos de la situation, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer chez cette famille. Chihiro interrompit à nouveau les bavardages et demanda si on pouvait apporter à sa mère un verre d'eau et peut être appeler une ambulance. Le propriétaire de la maison s'exécuta et bientôt on entendit le bruit d'une ambulance dans le lointain. Quelqu'un interrogea la petite fille et lui demanda la raison d'un tel bouleversement chez ses parents. Chihiro lui répondit alors:

"Je suis née en 1991, il y a quelques... heures, mes parents cherchaient cette maison dans laquelle on devait déménager mais ils se sont perdus et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une forêt. Nous sommes allés nous promener et quand nous sommes revenus, notre voiture était pleine de poussières, comme si des années s'étaient écoulées."

Un résumé plutôt succinct mais Chihiro n'avait pas l'intention non plus de passer les prochaines années à venir dans un hôpital psychiatrique en racontant qu'elle venait de passer presque trois jours dans le monde des esprits. Quelqun lui demanda si elle n'avait pas perdu la tête mais elle lui répondit par la négative avec un visage calme et sérieux qui déstabilisa toutes les personnes présentes: une petite fille de cet âge ne pouvait pas avoir dans ses yeux un regard avec autant de gravité. Aucune enfant de dix ans n'énoncerait un canular aussi peu crédible et pourtant, elle l'avait fait.

Les gens murmuraient tout autour d'elle, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux : deux ou trois personnes dans la foule et qui habitaient dans le coin depuis toujours se rappelaient effectivement d'une famille qui avait été portée disparue alors qu'elle venait d'acheter une maison dans les environs. On avait attendu pendant des jours leur arrivée, mais ils n'étaient jamais venus, on avait fini par conclure qu'ils avaient dû avoir un accident ou qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un meurtrier. Alors des lointains parents avaient fini par vendre la maison et le mobilier et plus personne n'en avait parlé. Les bavardages cessèrent quand l'ambulance arriva. Des médecins chargèrent à son bord les parents de Chihiro et on proposa à la fillette de les accompagner. Chihiro accepta, ferma la voiture à clé et embarqua dans le véhicule qui repartit en direction d'un hôpital située non loin d'ici.

Les parents de Chihiro furent aussitôt pris en charge et on les emmena dans une chambre au calme mais personne ne s'occupa de la fillette à part pour lui demander le nom de ses parents et d'autres renseignements, puis on la laissa tranquille, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait. Elle sortit dans le parc de l'hôpital et vint s'assoir sur un banc. Après son aventure dans le monde des esprits, elle se sentait beaucoup moins anxieuse et agitée: elle donnait l'impression de savoir quelque chose de précieux, une connaissance que personne ne pouvait lui dérober et qui la rassurait. Son voyage lui avait enseigné surtout à se connaître elle même, à se remettre en question tout le temps et à ne plus voir les choses d'un point de vue uniquement centré sur elle même. Elle se connaissait maintenant mille fois mieux qu'il y a trois jours : elle savait ce dont elle était capable, quelles étaient ses limites, quels étaient ses défauts, comment les corriger. _D'une certaine manière, _songeait elle,_ c'est comme si, pendant ces trois jours, elle avait réellement acquis l'expérience de trente années passées à vivre dans le monde réel mais en conservant l'âge d'un enfant... Peut être le monde des esprits lui avait donné ce "cadeau" parce qu'elle s'y était intégrée par son travail..._

Elle regarda le parc: il était paisible, accueillant : des arbres de différentes essences étaient plantés au bord de petits chemins où elle voyait des malades marcher à petits pas, accompagnés, parfois par des infirmières. L'hôpital devait se trouver à l'orée de la forêt dans laquelle ses parents et elle s'étaient perdus, car elle pouvait en apercevoir les frondaisons derrière les murs entourant l'établissement. Voyant les regards curieux qu'on lui lançait, sans doute à cause de ses vêtements d'une autre époque, elle se leva et commença à marcher un peu au hasard des sentiers, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre aux questions des curieux, elle avait déjà dû en supporter suffisamment quand elle était une humaine égarée dans le monde des esprits.

Elle entendit soudain le chant d'un ruisseau qui devait traverser le parc. Elle marcha plus rapidement dans la direction du bruit de l'eau qui lui rappelait un peu celui que faisait la rivière Kohaku près de chez elle, avant qu'on ne la comble et qu'on la remplace par des immeubles. _Kohaku... _Elle voulait tellement le revoir, le plus vite possible, mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait être patiente, chose qu'elle avait apprise à la Maison des Bains : si le temps passait différement ici, il lui faudrait attendre plusieurs années, peut être avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent.

La fillette arriva finalement près d'un ruisseau, peu profond, qui serpentait entre les arbres pour ensuite disparaitre près d'un des murs cernant l'hôpital. Heureuse de l'avoir enfin trouvé, Chihiro s'assit sous un Halésia, un arbre qui portait à cette époque de l'année des fleurs en forme de clochettes blanches, et son regard perdu dans les eaux aux reflets bleu et vert qui lui rappelait tellement les yeux de Kohaku, la fillette laissa les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues, pouvant enfin pleurer, seule, la perte de ses amis, aussi bien ceux du monde réel que ceux du monde des esprits. Elle plongea sa main droite dans le flot et se laissa rafraichir par le courant d'une fraicheur ée, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, profitant de cet instant de paix. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fit entendre, dominant le bruit du ruisseau.

"Que faites vous ici, mon enfant ?"

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, je continue cette fic : je viens justement de me revoir le voyage de Chihiro et j'ai un peu retrouvé mon inspiration.

Malheureusement, ayant un dossier de vingt pages à rendre, la suite n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Merci de tout cœur à Lunastrelle à qui je dédie ce chapitre et qui m'a redonné l'envie de continuer.

Le voyage de Chihiro ne m'appartient pas.

Chihiro leva lentement ses yeux vers le ciel et vit alors un vieil homme portant un yukata(1) gris, un haori(1) noir et des getas et qui la regardait d'un air bienveillant. Ses yeux vifs et perçants brillaient de curiosité sur son visage couvert de mille rides et qui était éclairé par un fin sourire. La jeune enfant se leva aussitôt et salua respectueusement le vieillard en s'inclinant puis elle lui répondit :

« Pardonnez moi, mes parents sont en observation à la clinique et je suis partie me promener en attendant les résultats. Je ne savais pas que cet endroit était interdit. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, mon enfant, ce parc est ouvert à tous. Je pensais seulement que tu t'étais perdue et que tu voulais peut être retourner dans l'établissement. » lui répondit d'une voix amicale le vieil homme.

« Je recherchais seulement un peu de calme, c'est tout. Vous n'êtes pas un patient, Oji San, n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda Chihiro, qui remarquait qu'il ne semblait

« Non, en effet. Je suis le Kannushi, le prêtre Shinto, d'un petit temple situé à la limite du parc de cette clinique. Avant, il se trouvait en pleine forêt et c'était le Hokora (4), le sanctuaire particulier, du kami de la forêt. Certaines personnes âgées viennent parfois s'y recueillir. Veux-tu le voir, mon enfant ? » lui expliqua le prêtre, en montrant la direction du sanctuaire.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, merci beaucoup, Oji san. » lui répondit Chihiro, avec un sourire: ce serait une façon de revenir dans le Monde des Esprits qu'elle venait à peine de quitter.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, ma petite. De nos jours, les enfants ne s'intéressent plus à ce genre de choses: tu vas apporter un peu de renouveau dans mon vieux jinga. »

Le vieil homme se mit en route, marchant étonnement vite, pour une personne de son âge, et Chihiro le suivait, courant presque pour rester à sa hauteur. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un petit temple traditionnel, situé juste à côté d'un grand arbre. Devant le sanctuaire, se trouvait le Torii, le portique de bois séparant le monde réel de l'enceinte sacrée du temple. En voyant le vieux portique, Chihiro comprit soudain qu'elle ressentait le même sentiment d'appréhension que celui qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque ses parents et elle avaient traversé le tunnel menant au Monde des Esprits : à ce moment là, ses parents n'avaient pas compris qu'ils traversaient la limite séparant le monde des hommes et celui des esprits.

La fillette respira un bon coup avant de traverser le portique et s'arrêta brusquement : juste à côté de l'arbre, venait d'apparaitre une sorte de chien, tout blanc, avec un nombre invraisemblable de queues, cinq, plus exactement.

Chihiro se frotta aussitôt les yeux: elle devait être encore fatiguée, après tout, elle était éveillée depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison de Zeniba. Mais quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, le chien était toujours là et la regardait maintenant d'un air curieux, comme s'il se savait observé, en plus, elle voyait d'autres esprits, mais moins discernables, qui volaient autour de lui.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer des yeux le Kami(5), puis, se souvenant des règles qu'elle avait appris à Aburaya, elle cessa de le regarder ainsi et s'inclina dans sa direction, oubliant complètement le vieux prêtre qui observait attentivement son attitude. Le Kami regarda la fillette d'un air fier, puis il inclina très légèrement sa tête en sa direction et ensuite, se désintéressa d'elle. Par contre, les esprits errant se dirigeaient vers Chihiro en tournant autour d'elle, comme s'ils voulaient attirer son attention sur eux et la pauvre ne savait pas comment se sortir de sa situation

Soudain, elle sentit la main ridée, mais néanmoins ferme du vieux prêtre, qui la faisait avancer vers le temple, la débarrassant des petits esprits un peu collants.

« Tu sais mon enfant, il faut parfois savoir dire non à ces esprits là. Ce sont les esprits des morts qui se sont réfugiés dans ce temple, à cause de la proximité avec la clinique : une grande partie d'entre eux viennent de là. Le Kami qui réside ici, dans cet arbre est un Hoko (3), c'est un esprit protecteur de la forêt, même si elle est bien réduite...Mais dis moi, mon enfant, tu ne me semble pas ordinaire, j'aimerais beaucoup discuter de cela avec toi. »

« Si vous voulez, Oji san » répondit Chihiro en rougissant de confusion.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans une petite maison située à côté du sanctuaire : l'intérieur de la pièce principale était très simple : une petite table basse avec deux coussins disposés de chaque côté sur un sol recouvert de cinq tatamis tressés. Les murs étaient nus, sauf l'un d'eux sur lequel était accroché une bannière avec l'inscription « sérénité » soigneusement calligraphiée. La lumière qui éclairait la pièce lui donnait un air doux et chaleureux. Chihiro s'assit sur l'un des coussin et le vieux prêtre s'installa en face d'elle et la regarda attentivement avant de demander:

« Je me rends compte, mon enfant, que je ne connais même pas ton nom. »

« Je m'appelle Ogino Chihiro, Oji san. » lui répondit calmement la jeune fille.

« Un très beau nom. Dis moi, Chihiro, tu as pu voir le Hôkô, tout à l'heure, ainsi que les esprits des défunts. Vivrais-tu près d'un temple ou ton père serait il un Kannushi, lui aussi ? »

« Non, Ojisan, mon père ne croit pas aux esprits et ma mère y croit un peu, mais rien de plus et nous venons à peine d'arriver ici. »

« C'est étrange : d'habitude il faut avoir reçu une certaine initiation pour les apercevoir, ou alors, vivre pendant des années à proximité d'un kami. Le plus étonnant, c'est que tu sembles, malgré ton inexpérience apparente, assez au courant des attitudes à adopter en leurs présence. Dis moi, depuis quand les vois tu ? »

« Depuis trois jours, Ojisan, mais mon histoire est un peu compliquée. Si vous voulez, je peux vous la raconter. »

« Je veux bien, Chihiro. »

Pendant plusieurs heures, Chihiro raconta son voyage dans le monde des Esprits, les épreuves qu'elle avait dû surmonter, les peurs qu'elle avait dû affronter, les chagrins qu'elle avait dû dissimuler sous un masque de calme. Les esprits qu'elle avait rencontré, les amis qu'elle s'était faite, les adversaires qu'elle était parvenue à comprendre. Ses échecs, qu'elle avait dû réparer, ses réussites, qui l'avait empli de fierté, les changements qu'ils avaient produit sur elle.

Elle raconta tout, sans s'arrêter, elle ne pouvait plus garder en elle toutes ses émotions, ses sentiments, qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer et qu'elle ne pourrait confier à personne sans passer pour une folle. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge, mêlés parfois aux rires ou aux larmes, ils ne pouvaient cesser, comme un fleuve impossible à endiguer.

Le prêtre l'écouta sans l'interrompre une seule fois, retenant toutes les paroles prononcées par l'enfant, comprenant que toutes ces choses avaient besoin de sortir.

Quand enfin, elle eut terminé son récit, elle poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux vers le vieillard qui la regardait d'un air pensif.

« Vous me croyez, n'est ce pas ? » C'était presque un cri du fond du cœur qui s'échappa des lèvre de la fillette qui craignait, plus que tout, qu'on la traite de menteuse.

« Je te crois, mon enfant, mais je voudrais revenir sur plusieurs points dans ton histoire : tout d'abord, le portail que tes parents et toi, avez passé était certainement un Torii d'un genre un peu particulier : c'est un portique emprunté, normalement, uniquement par les esprits. J'avais déjà entendu des rumeurs au sujet d'un étrange bâtiment, ainsi que des légendes, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu moi même, il doit être bien caché. »

« Nous sommes tombé dessus par hasard, Ojisan »

« Je vois..Ensuite, concernant la nourriture qui a transformé tes parents en cochon... »

« C'est la vérité, je vous le jure ! »protesta Chihiro

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je te croyais, Chihiro! La nourriture, disais-je, était plus une punition infligée à tes parents pour avoir fait preuve d'irrespect et d'arrogance, plutôt qu'une conséquence de la nourriture sur les humains, puisque tu as pu en manger sans danger et qu'elle a même contribué à t'ancrer dans le monde des esprits. » réfléchissait à voix haute le prêtre, visiblement passionné par cet aspect.

« Heu, oui, certainement. »Répondit timidement Chihiro.

« Ensuite, ce...Sans-visage, c'est cela ? Apparemment, ce n'était pas un esprit reconnu par les autres Esprits de la Nature, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, en tout cas, ils en avaient tous peur, quand ils ont appris ce qu'il était. Moi, il me rendait plutôt triste. Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il était... »précisa l'enfant, d'un air songeur en pensant à cet esprit si solitaire. »

« Mon enfant, les esprits viennent ou de la nature, d'un élément du paysage, ou ils naissent des désirs humains. Ton Sans-Visage, tu disais qu'il avait faim, mais n'était jamais rassasié, qu'il désirait un ami, mais qu'il a failli te dévorer, et enfin qu'il pouvait produire de l'or à volonté, non ? »

« Heu, oui. »

« Dans ce cas, cet esprit a dû naitre de l'avidité des hommes. La description correspond tout à fait, en tout cas : une faim insatiable, impossible à satisfaire, un vide qu'il désirait combler avec le matériel, la nourriture, les esprits. Et enfin, la capacité à exciter l'avidité des autres par l'or qu'il fabriquait.... Oui, cela me semble correspondre, ne penses tu pas ? » réfléchissait le vieux prêtre, de plus fébrile.

« Peut être, je ne lui ai pas vraiment demandé: je sais juste qu'il n'avait pas de parents et qu'il était seul. »répondit Chihiro qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'excitation du prêtre.

« Heu, oui, si tu le dis.. »répondit le vieux prêtre, un peu honteux.

Il y eut un court silence, très vite rompu par une autre question du vieil homme, beaucoup trop excité à l'idée de connaître d'autres éléments du monde des Esprits.

« Tu m'as parlé d'un train, non ? Un train qui faisait simplement l'aller et non le retour, c'est cela ? Et avec de l'eau tout autour.. Il y avait des ombres à l'intérieur, des ombres humaines et ils quittaient le train les uns après les autres..C'est très intriguant. Peut être ce train emmène t-il les âmes des morts dans le monde des Esprits, ou bien, c'était de vrais personnes. Ou le train pouvait représenter la vie sans retour en arrière. J'aime bien cette hypothèse... Qu'en dis tu ? »

Une fois encore, l'excitation s'était emparée du vieillard et il marchait dans la pièce, plongé dans ses réflexions sur ce mystère si alléchant.

« Je ne sais pas, Ojisan. Par contre, il est tard et mes parents doivent être réveillés maintenant et ils doivent être complètement perdus. Je ferais mieux de retourner à la clinique. »

« Pardonne moi, mon enfant de t'avoir retenue si longtemps, tu as raison. En plus ce sera difficile de leur expliquer ce qui vient de leur arriver;.. »

Au même instant, la porte d'entrée de la petite maison s'ouvrit brutalement et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec des lunettes entra brusquement dans la pièce, avant de s'arrêter en voyant la petite fille, assise tranquillement sur son coussin. L'homme avait un regard dur derrière une paire de lunette à monture d'acier, il portait un complet très chic et sans doute très cher, ce qui n'était sans doute pas l'idéal pour marcher dans le parc. Il s'adressa à la jeune fille d'une voix froide et brusque :

« Ah, la voilà ! C'est bien toi la gamine dont on a emmené les parents il y a quelques heures ? Ogino quelque chose, c'est ça ?»

« Oui, je m'appelle Ogino Chihiro. Mes parents sont réveillés ? »

« J'ai été obligé de te faire rechercher dans le parc, petite sotte ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester à proximité ? Et, non, ils ne sont pas réveillés, ils semblent plongés dans une sorte de coma. Il va falloir que tu répondes à certaines questions, jeune fille.»

« Chihiro, je te présente Goutai Kenta, c'est le directeur de cette clinique. » dit le vieux prêtre en faisant les présentations puisque le directeur n'avait même pas daigné se présenter.

« Enchantée.. », eut le temps de dire Chihiro avant de se faire entraîner dehors par la poigne vigoureuse de l'homme d'humeur irascible. Ils traversèrent le petit jardin entourant le temple où Chihiro revit alors le petit Hôkô blanc. Celui-ci montra les dents au passage du directeur, avec un rictus de haine que l'homme ne pouvait pas voir de toute façon. Il passa le portique d'un pas rapide, agrippant toujours le bras de Chihiro, qui devenait douloureux.

« Kenta, tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable avec cette enfant. »

« Écoute, vieil homme, tu n'as absolument aucun droit à me dicter ma conduite. Si ton temple n'a pas été détruit jusqu'à présent, c'est parce que les clients aiment ce genre de machin traditionnel où ils vont se recueillir en pensant que cela va les guérir. Alors évite de me sermonner. »

Et il reprit sa route, entrainant dans son sillage la pauvre Chihiro qui n'osait pas vraiment résister face à cet homme qui tenait peut être entre ses mains le destin de ses parents.

(1) Y**ukata** : un vêtement traditionnel, les Getas sont des sandales de bois

**Ojisan** = Grand père, utilisé souvent pour désigner de façon général les personnes âgées.

_**Kannushi, prêtre Shinto**_

_**Hokora : sanctuaire dédié à un kami en particulier.**_

_**Kami : divinité/esprit**_

_**Hōkō**_ ou _Gobi_ (彭侯, _**Hōkō**__ ou Gobi_**?**) est un esprit canin dans la mythologie japonaise. Il apparait également dans la mythologie chinoise sous le nom de _Pénghoú_.

Il possède 5 queues et un corps blanc. Il vit à l'intérieur des arbres auxquels il est spirituellement connecté. Chacune de ses queues possède un pouvoir d'un des 5 éléments : le feu, l´eau, la terre, le vent et la foudre. On dit qu'il contrôle aussi le métal. Lorsque il utilise le pouvoir de chacune de ses queues simultanément, il se produit un tremblement de terre capable de détruire des montagnes.

Hōkō est capable de créer des illusions pour effrayer certaines personnes (plus particulièrement ceux qui abiment les arbres).

Le nom de Goutai Kenta : Goutai signifie la rigidité, la dureté. Gin est le mot pour désigner l'or.


	3. Chapter 3

Chihiro se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la réception de la clinique par le directeur qui marchait à grands pas, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite d'une corvée ennuyeuse. Là, elle vit deux personnes en uniforme qui semblaient l'attendre : le directeur de la clinique la laissa là et retourna ensuite à son travail, qui devait être bien important... Les deux personnes, un homme et une femme se présentèrent comme étant des agents de police qui avaient été avertis à la suite de l'altercation entre son père et des gens du voisinage. Seulement, comme ses parents ne semblaient pas en état de soutenir une conversation, ils avaient décidé de lui poser quelques questions. Et l'interrogatoire commença normalement, avec le nom, prénom, date de naissance, domicile...

Chihiro soupira : Comment répondre à ce genre de question sans passer pour une folle ou une menteuse ? De toute évidence, personne n'avait cru à son histoire fantastique de voyage dans le temps et elle devait donc trouver une explication rationnelle.

Si elle inventait quelque chose, ils sauraient rapidement qu'elle mentait car elle n'était pas douée pour raconter des mensonges et en plus, elle ne connaissait rien de cette époque. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque l'impression d'être à nouveau dans le monde des Esprits, quand elle ne connaissait rien à celui ci et qu'elle en ignorait tout les usages...

Si elle disait la vérité, personne ne la croirait, le vieux prêtre étant une exception. Elle passerait pour une folle et elle se retrouverait dans une maison de santé... En plus, elle ne savait pas exactement comment allaient ses parents et cette inquiétude se rajoutait à la montagne de soucis qui semblait s'accumuler sur ses épaules. Des frissons agitaient son corps et les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux : elle était éveillée depuis des heures et pendant trois jours, elle avait dû vivre avec la peur de perdre ses parents d'un instant à l'autre et il lui semblait que le cauchemar recommençait. Alors, elle dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Je ne sais plus, je ne me souviens de rien, je veux voir mon papa et ma maman ! »

L'agent de police se tourna vers sa collègue, d'un air hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. La jeune femme se pencha gentiment vers la fillette et lui parla d'une voix calme mais professionnelle :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma petite, de toute évidence, toi et tes parents avez subi un grand choc, qui vous a sans doute traumatisé, tout les trois. Peut-être avez vous eu un accident avec cette vieille voiture et tu as donc peut être une amnésie... ça arrive parfois, tu sais. Je te demande seulement de me dire tout ce dont tu te souviens. D'accord ? »

Chihiro hocha la tête : l'agent de police s'était chargée à sa place de forger un mensonge qui tenait debout. Maintenant, elle devait continuer à leur faire croire qu'elle avait bel et bien perdue la mémoire. Elle leur dit donc qu'elle s'appelait Ogino Chihiro (son nom était suffisamment commun), qu'elle avait dix ans, qu'elle se souvenait d'un déménagement et qu'ils s'étaient perdus et qu'elle se souvenait s'être éveillée dans la voiture. Pendant qu'elle racontait son histoire, les policiers hochaient gravement la tête, parfois notant certaines de ses paroles, se concertaient entre eux : elle entendait des mots comme « empoisonnement » « voitures trop anciennes » « normal ». Visiblement, ils semblaient la croire et au moins, son mensonge était crédible...

Ce qui l'inquiétait, par contre, c'était de savoir comment ses parents réagiraient : eux n'auraient pas l'idée de mentir et passeraient peut être pour des fous. Son autre problème était de savoir ce que ces policiers décideraient quant à elle.

Bientôt, l'agent de police en vint à sa situation : il lui demanda si elle connaissait des personnes, en ville qu'elle pourrait contacter, des parents, même éloignés qui pourraient l'héberger...Elle répondit qu'elle ne connaissait personne mais que le vieux prêtre du temple Shinto accepterait sans doute de l'héberger au moins une nuit. Le jeune policier semblait connaître le vieil homme car il hocha la tête sans hésitation en disant que cela pourrait aller pendant quelques jours. Du coup, les deux agents acceptèrent de l'escorter jusque là bas, puisque la nuit était tombée. Chihiro était d'accord mais elle demanda avant cela de pouvoir voir ses parents, ce qui lui fut accordé.

Pendant quelques minutes, Chihiro se trouva, seule, près des lits de ses parents : son père, habituellement si solide et si vivant, semblait maintenant pâle comme la mort. Sa mère paraissait si fragile, très pâle, elle aussi. Chihiro sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux mais elle les essuya aussitôt. Elle murmura, d'une voix presque inaudible, juste avant de quitter la chambre d'hôpital :

« Je vous promets de trouver une solution pour vous sauver. »

Bientôt, elle fut de retour dans l'enceinte du temple Shinto. Elle vit les deux agents discuter un moment avec le vieillard, qui hocha la tête, puis ce dernier lui indiqua l'ancienne chambre de son fils où elle pourrait se reposer. Chihiro installa son futon et s'endormit, presque aussitôt, épuisée, sans s'apercevoir que le Hôkô l'observait par la fenêtre de sa petite chambre...

Le lendemain, quand elle s'éveilla, elle observa plus attentivement la chambre où elle se trouvait : c'était sans doute une chambre de garçon. Elle pouvait voir deux sabres de kendo accroché au mur, des vêtements masculins assez vieux dans un placard (ils étaient même antérieur à son époque d'origine), et quelques livres rangés dans des coffres. Rien dans cette pièce ne semblait avoir été déplacé depuis des années, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et Chihiro comprit alors que le garçon qui devait vivre ici, sans doute le fils ou le petit fils du vieux prêtre, était sans doute mort, il y a longtemps. Elle aperçu tout à coup une petite valise qui lui appartenait : peut être les deux agents de police de la veille l'avait sortie de la voiture et apporté ici. Elle se changea rapidement et enfila un short bleu et une chemisette verte puis se dirigea vers la pièce principale de la maison où elle vit le vieil homme en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et elle lui apporta aussitôt son aide.

Elle hésita un moment, puis elle osa enfin lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis de longues minutes:

« Ojisan, pardonnez moi de vous poser cette question, mais...la chambre où j'ai dormi, c'était celle de votre fils décédé ? »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence et Chihiro se sentait horriblement honteuse de sa curiosité et s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses mais le vieil homme lui répondit :

« Oui, c'était celle de mon fils unique, Ichiro. Il est mort quand il avait quinze ans, il y a vingt cinq ans; C'était le meilleur ami de Kenta, le directeur de la clinique. Autrefois, ils jouaient souvent ici, ils étaient toujours rivaux et ils voulaient tout les deux devenir médecins, mais Ichiro n'a pas pu réaliser son rêve...Kenta a pris ses distances et maintenant, nous ne nous parlons presque plus, même si, au fond, j'espère qu'il garde plus ce temple en souvenir de son ami. Mais je le pense de moins en moins... Ils pratiquaient le Kyudô (1), tout les deux et ils étaient vraiment doués...Peut être voudrais tu essayer ? »

« Je veux bien, mais je ne sais vraiment pas tirer à l'arc. Et je dois aussi aller voir mes parents...»

«Les visites à la clinique ne sont permises qu'à partir de quatorze heure. Il n'est que neuf heure. Si tu veux, tu peux enfiler l'une des vieilles tenues de mon fils. Elles sont sans doute poussiéreuses mais cela fera l'affaire. Son arc qu'il utilisait enfant doit être dans un coffre. Vas y et rejoins moi dans le jardin. »

Chihiro comprit rapidement que cela faisait vraiment plaisir au vieillard d'enseigner cela à nouveauet décida qu'elle lui devait bien cela. Elle enfila rapidement la tenue (et éternua plusieurs fois à cause de toute la poussière) et vint rapidement rejoindre le vieux prêtre. Celui ci lui expliqua pendant plus d'une heure les différentes étapes du Kyudo, insistant plusieurs fois sur le ki, l'énergie spirituelle présente lors d'un tir, répétant plusieurs fois l'importance du Kai, la communion de l'archer, de l'ar, de la flèche avec la cible, faisant des démonstrations pour que la petite fille comprenne. Chihiro n'y comprenait pas grand chose mais elle essayait de suivre les explications du vieil homme, tant bien que mal.

Enfin, ce fut à elle de tirer: elle tenta de se souvenir des indications données précédemment, de suivre les huit étapes du tir à l'arc et, finalement, la flèche se planta dans le sol, bien loin de la cible accrochée au mur. Le vieux prêtre lui ré-expliqua encore les étapes, lui reprocha d'en avoir oubliée plusieurs et elle réessaya, sans plus de succès; La flèche n'arrivait même pas à dépasser les dix mètres. Le vieil homme la gronda d'avoir encore oublié l'importance du yugamae ou de l'Uchiokoshi, alors qu'elle n'en comprenait même pas la signification ou l'utilité. Les critiques étaient de plus en plus vives et Chihiro se sentait profondément découragée et cela ne s'améliora pas lorsqu'elle vit le petit Hôkô l'observer. Après un énième tir raté, le petit esprit se mit à rire, semblant se moquer de ses efforts et continua à la regarder avec une sorte de sourire canin. N'en pouvant plus et ne parvenant plus du tout à se concentrer, elle abandonna son activité et se réfugia dans sa chambre : elle n'avait pas du tout progressé et tout ses membres lui faisaient mal, elle était épuisée. Elle se souvenait encore de sa maladresse dans la Maison des Bains et cela ne la réconfortait pas : était elle vraiment si incapable ?

Tout à coup, elle vit à sa fenêtre le petit Hôko et elle fronça les sourcils : le petit esprit voulait-il continuer à se moquer d'elle ?

« Tu veux encore te moquer de moi ? Vas y, ne te gêne pas ! » lui cria Chihiro

« C'est vrai que c'était amusant » lui répliqua le Hoko avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Chihiro était surprise car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'esprit canin lui réponde cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, l'esprit de l'arbre poursuivait:

« Tu sais, il y a quelque chose qui toujours vrai, que ce soit dans le monde des Humains ou dans celui des Esprits : dans la vie, on n'a rien sans rien. Si tu ne persévères pas dans une tache, celle ci ne s'accomplira jamais toute seule. Tout est une question de volonté. Pensais tu vraiment pouvoir maitriser le Kyudô du premier coup alors qu'il faut des années de maîtrise pour la plupart des hommes ? »

Chihiro rougit de honte : avait elle vraiment été si arrogante ? Le discours du Hôko renvoyait pourtant directement à ce qu'elle avait vécue dans le monde des Esprits et elle avait pourtant déjà oublié la leçon de son expérience là bas.

« Remarque, tu n'es pas la seule à être blâmée dans l'affaire: ton professeur était très exigeant et te fais sans cesse des reproches parce que son fils maitrisait cela pratiquement d'instinct, Ichiro avait un don réel pour le tir à l'arc et son...ami.... ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais si ça me coute de le reconnaître. Le vieil homme n'a eu que des élèves exceptionnel et il n'attend donc rien de moins que la perfection. »reprit le Hôko

« Tu penses que je devrais abandonner ? » lui demanda Chihiro, indécise.

« Je te l'ai dit, non ? Dans la vie, tout est question de volonté. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux mettre ta volonté dans le Kyudô. Une chose est certaine: tu possède une bonne dose de volonté mais c'est à toi de décider la manière dont tu veux t'en servir. Si tu en mets autant dans le tir à l'arc que quand tu as réussit à sauver tes parents, alors un jour, tu pourrais devenir douée. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Sans doute. Tu pourrais aussi bien mettre ton énergie dans la peinture, dans la danse ou dans tes études. C'est à toi de choisir :attention, une volonté divisée dans de nombreux domaines complètement différents est beaucoup moins efficace que si elle est mobilisée toute entière dans un but bien précis. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien te voir continuer le Kyudô : c'est un spectacle très divertissant ! »

Chihiro lui jeta un coup d'œil furibond, ce qui fit sourire le Hôko qui s'apprêtait à sauter du rebord de la fenêtre.

« Un dernier conseil si tu continues, pour le moment n'essaie pas de maitriser toutes les phases en une seule fois, faits une étape à la fois et ne passe à la suivante que quand tu as maitrisé la précédente. C'est lent mais c'est comme ça que le vieil homme a appris à tirer, autrefois. Il n'était pas vraiment meilleur que toi. »

Vers 14h, Chihiro se dirigea vers la clinique pour voir ses parents: ceux ci ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés et semblaient plonger dans une sorte de coma. Le docteur qui s'occupait d'eux voulait leur faire passer des examens et la fillette ne pu rester très longtemps.

Quand elle revint au temple, elle vit l'arc et les flèches posés contre le vieux chêne du Japon, comme une proposition faîte à l'enfant. Elle réfléchit un instant aux paroles du Kami puis elle se saisit de l'arc et de la flèche:

« La première étape est le Ashibumi. L'arc repose dans la main gauche, à hauteur de la hanche et les flèches dans la main droite... »

Quand elle tira, le flèche se planta évidemment dans le sol, mais l'étape 1, au moins était un peu mieux respectée.

**Kyudô**, art martial du tir à l'arc, très codifié...

le _**yugamae**_, l'_**Uchiokoshi**_ et le _**Ashibumi**_ sont des phases dans le processus de tirer la flèche assez compliquée. Vous pouvez les trouver sur Wikipédia.

Bon, je ne voulais pas faire de Chihiro une enfant parfaite : elle est encore hésitante, parfois découragée ou de mauvaise humeur. Elle est plus sage, mais elle a toujours son petit caractère.

Et, non, elle ne va pas apprendre le tir à l'arc en quelques jours. Chihiro est plutôt du genre, selon moi, à apprendre lentement quelque chose, mais sans se décourager.

Reviews s'il vous plait !


	4. Chapter 4

Je viens enfin de terminer mon dossier de vingt pages après trois nuits blanches et je vous poste maintenant mon chapitre.

Bon, le Voyage de Chihiro ne m'appartient pas, etc...

Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé une review. Je vous dis merci beaucoup, elles m'encouragent énormément.

Un mois s'était maintenant écoulé depuis que Chihiro était revenu du monde des Esprits et ses parents ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc causé par leur retour au monde des hommes. Ils avaient fini par se réveiller, mais ils semblaient complètement ailleurs : son père était souvent endormi mais entrait parfois dans des crises de folie furieuse qui obligeait les médecins à lui prescrire des somnifères et des calmants. M. Ogino était alors comme plongé dans un épais brouillard, ne reconnaissant plus personne, incapable de formuler une phrase réellement cohérente et la folie semblait envahir son esprit. La mère de Chihiro, elle, était plus calme mais sa folie en était que plus effrayante : la plupart du temps, elle était allongée sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Parfois Chihiro essayait de lui parler, mais elle lui demandait qui était elle, qu'elle n'était pas sa fille, qu'elle ne la reconnaissait pas et elle se mettait alors à s'agiter et à crier, exigeant que cette inconnue parte tout de suite, au point qu'on devait lui injecter des calmants à elle aussi. On avait fini par demander à Chihiro de ne pas leur parler quand elle venait dans leur chambre, voir d'éviter de venir.

Au début, Chihiro en avait eu le cœur brisé et avait pleuré silencieusement pendant des nuits tout en essayant de ne pas montrer son chagrin devant les autres. Puis elle avait fini par sécher ses larmes et avait décidé de se remuer quand le Hôko s'était mis à se moquer de « son attitude idiote » et lui avait demandé si elle devait pleurer un nombre de larmes réglementaire pour retrouver ses parents... Le Kami avait une façon bien à lui de vouloir la réconforter : contrairement à Kohaku, il ne faisait pas preuve de patience ou d'une profonde compassion envers la fillette, il pouvait se moquer d'elle pendant des heures et s'amusait même parfois à lui cacher ses affaires. Pendant près d'une semaine, il lui mena la vie dure et cela finit par payer.

Exaspérée par ses mauvaises blagues et ses plaisanterie continues, Chihiro s'était mise à lui crier dessus, s'était saisi de l'arc et avait menacé de le transformer en pelote d'épingle, ce dont elle était encore loin d'être capable. Le Hôko l'en avait mise au défi et bien sûr, il avait gagné : le kyudô est un art qui ne nécessite pas seulement de la force et du savoir, mais aussi le calme intérieur et Chihiro était tout sauf calme à ce moment là. Quand à la force et le savoir, cela ne s'acquérait qu'après des mois et surtout des années d'entraînement.

Quand, épuisée, elle avait fini par s'allonger par terre, le malicieux Kami avait continué ses remarques narquoises, puis, d'un seul coup, il était devenu très sérieux et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire. Tout en reprenant son souffle, Chihiro lui avait promis de s'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de l'atteindre d'une flèche bien placée. Puis, elle s'était relevée et s'était dirigée vers le temple avec l'intention de rafraichir et juste avant de passer le pas de la porte, elle s'était retournée vers lui, avec un visage sérieux et lui avait dit simplement « merci ».

Depuis ce jour, Chihiro prenait son entraînement de Kyudô plus au sérieux, tentant d'oublier dans la maitrise de son arc toutes ses difficultés: plus un tâche était compliquée, plus on avait tendance à oublier ses propres soucis, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas oublié de son voyage dans le Monde des Esprits.

Durant les semaines passées, les patients s'étaient habitués à la voir passer régulièrement dansles allées du parc quand elle allait faire les courses pour le vieux prêtre ou qu'elle allait rendre visite à ses parents. Certains patients l'avait même surnommé « Miko » depuis qu'elle portait la tenue traditionnelle de ces prêtresses : un hakama rouge et un haut blanc car elle n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements de rechange puisque tout était resté dans le camion de déménagement. Ceux qui lui restaient attiraient trop les regards de par leur air démodé et elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à des questions indiscrètes. Sa tenue actuelle n'était pas discrète non plus mais tout le monde pensait qu'elle était une apprentie Miko et Chihiro n'avait pas jugé bon de les détromper, puisque d'une étrange manière, c'était le cas. Après tout, les mikos n'étaient elles pas autrefois des prophétesses ou des chamanes ?

Ses journées passaient les une après les autres en suivant toujours le même rythme. Elle se levait très tôt, se préparait puis allait discuter un peu avec le Hôkô en préparant le petit déjeuner pour le vieux prêtre et elle. Puis, elle s'entraînait quelques heures sous les nombreux quolibets et les rares conseils de l'esprit canin. Ensuite, elle aidait au temple : c'était bien la moindre des choses d'aider celui qui l'avait recueillie chez lui malgré son âge. Après le repas de midi, elle partait à la clinique pour voir ses parents, bien qu'elle se fasse refouler par les infirmiers une fois sur deux, puis, elle retournait vers le temple et essayait de s'entraîner à nouveau à l'arc.

Le soir, elle grimpait le plus haut possible sur le chêne vert, demeure du Hôko qui lui avait permis d'y monter et observait la forêt au loin, tentant de voir les esprits qu'elle distinguait plus facilement dans l'ombre du crépuscule. Quand il se faisait tard, elle descendait avec un légers soupir. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir repérer Kohaku au loin quand il reviendrait enfin la voir ! Mais elle ne l'apercevait jamais malgré ses espoirs.

C'était maintenant le dernier jour d'aout et Chihiro se préparait, comme chaque jour à rendre visite à ses parents. Le Hôko s'approcha alors doucement d'elle et lui demanda :

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Tu sais pourtant bien qu'une fois le Torii passé, je ne pourrais presque plus te voir ! Il n'y a que dans l'enceinte du temple que je peux vraiment te distinguer. Et je croyais que tu détestais cette clinique et son directeur ! » lui répondit Chihiro avec un peu de lassitude.

« J'envisageais justement d'aller me soulager dans son bureau... »ricana l'esprit aux cinq queues.

« Ta plaisanterie n'est pas drôle. »affirma tranquillement Chihiro tout en se mettant en route.

« Qui te dit que c'est une plaisanterie ? Je hais cet homme ! Ce sale type n'a qu'un désir, abattre mon arbre et son temple pour faire construire une nouvelle aile à son hôpital. Comme s'il y en avait besoin ! Mais comment pourrais tu comprendre ? »s'exclama le Kami, furieux.

« J'ai compris, tu sais. Kohaku a vu sa rivière disparaître lui aussi... »lui répondit elle avec douceur.

« Ah oui, ton amoureux... »insinua le Hôko d'un ton narquois.

«C'est cela. »acquiesça Chihiro avec la certitude ancrée profondément dans son coeur.

« Je ne peux même pas te taquiner avec cela ! Même pas de rougissement, pas de dénégations forcenées, ce n'est vraiment pas du jeu... » se lamenta le petit Kami.

« Bon, tu peux venir si tu veux. On dirait un petit frère, tu sais...Tu es sûr d'être un Hôko ? » demanda Chihiro en se baissant. Elle sentit un petit poids grimper sur son dos et se percher sur son épaule. Puis elle se remit en marche.

« Si tu veux savoir, ma mère est une Kitsune et mon père un Hôko pur souche...Moi, je suis quelque chose qui n'appartient ni aux Kitsunes, ni aux Hôkos. Et n'appartenant à aucune de ces familles, je n'ai donc pas de nom à part celui que les humains m'ont donné. » lui raconta le Kami d'une voix âpre.

« C'est vraiment terrible. Je sais ce que ça fait. » compatit Chihiro.

« Je ne serai peut être pas capable de retourner au monde des Esprits si je ne possède pas un nom d'esprit. En tout cas, mes pouvoirs y seront peu puissants et je m'y ferais tuer rapidement. Cet arbre, c'est toute la vie qui me reste et lorsque le vieil homme mourra, il sera abattu avec le temple... »murmura le petit esprit d'une voix éteinte.

Le silence se fit, pesant. Chihiro ne savait pas comment réagir à cette révélation et avait envie de réconforter l'esprit canin même si elle savait qu'il détesterait cela. Il était tellement susceptible. Elle ne prononça pas un mot : le silence était parfois la meilleure réponse à certains problème.

Enfin, les deux amis arrivèrent dans la chambre des parents de Chihiro : ces derniers étaient encore sous calmants et semblaient indifférents à tout ce qui les entourait, y compris leur fille. Cette dernière se contentait de les regarder avec tristesse. La fillette sentit son épaule s'alléger et en plissant les yeux, elle put voir le petit esprit grimper sur les lits des deux patients, comme s'il les observait, puis il revint vers elle et resta silencieux. Puis, il prit la parole :

« Ils sont dans le déni » affirma t-il d'une voix catégorique.

« J'avais cru comprendre » répondit Chihiro en laissant passer l'amertume qui la rongeait depuis des jours.

« Ils n'en sortiront jamais. C'est trop dur à avaler. Autrefois, quand les hommes croyaient aux esprits, ils pouvaient expliquer ce genre de choses extraordinaire. On les aurait compris et ils auraient pu reprendre une vie à peu près normale malgré cette expérience. Mais ni eux, ni les hommes ne croient plus aux esprits ou aux miracles et donc, ils sont complètement perdus, incapables de comprendre et donc, ils ne peuvent plus que sombrer dans la folie. » Expliqua le Kami.

« Tu es en train de me dire qu'ils ne guériront jamais ? »demanda Chihiro, la voix tremblante sous le coup de la colère ou du chagrin.

« C'est cela. Tu devrais cesser d'espérer leur rétablissement : c'est un problème auquel ils sont incapable de faire face par leur personnalité. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, ils avaient été transformés en cochons par la vieille Yubaba à cause de leur sans-gêne et de leur arrogance ? Autrefois, nul humain n'aurait osé faire cela car ils auraient su que c'était pour les esprits. Des personnes comme tes parents ne peuvent croire à notre existence car ils se croient les seuls sur terre. Ils sont égoïste ... » critiqua violemment le Hôko d'une voix acerbe

« Tout les humains ne sont pas comme ça ! Et même s'ils ont leurs défauts, il restent mes parents. » lui cria Chihiro, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« C'est faux. Pour le moment, c'est toi l'adulte et c'est eux, les enfants. Ils refusent d'assumer la réalité et se comportent comme des gamins. Laisse les et vis ta vie, c'est le plus important. Ils n'arriveront pas à les soigner. De toute façon, demain ou après demain, tu va partir et tu ne pourras plus les voir aussi souvent.»Lui répondit l'esprit d'une voix détachée.

« Comment cela, je vais partir ?! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vais laisser personne : ni mes parents, ni Ojiisan, ni toi ! »

« Tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire. Hier soir, pendant que tu dormais, la police est venue pour annoncer au prêtre qu'ils vont finalement t'emmener à l'orphelinat et après, tu iras sans doute dans une famille d'accueil. Le vieil homme n'a pas osé te le dire et c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas crié dessus à l'entraînement, ce matin...Tes parents seront déplacés dans une petite maison de repos. Peut être qu'on te permettra de les voir... »

« Non... »murmura Chihiro d'un air désespéré.

« Je suis désolé »

Le silence envahi la pièce. C'était terminé. Demain, tout cesserait, elle ne verrait plus son ami ni le vieil homme qui avait été si bon pour elle. Soudain, un espoir, le dernier, lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'elle se répétait les paroles du Hôko.

« Tu as bien dit qu'ils, les médecins, n'arriveront pas à les soigner, c'est cela ? Qu'en est il du monde des Esprits ? Le problème vient de là, non ? Donc, la solution ne peut se trouver que là bas. »

« Je me doutais que tu dirais cela... Oui, tu pourras trouver une solution dans notre monde, mais tu devras prendre tes précautions. »

«Tu parles du problème du temps et tout cela. Ce serait inutile pour moi de partir si je ne dois revenir que dans 50 ans... »

« En effet. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je t'enseigne certains aspects de mon monde d'origine. Là bas, le Temps est complètement imprévisible car le monde des Esprits n'en fait pas totalement partie, il est hors de votre cours du temps. Il peut s'écouler trois jours là bas et trente ans ici, tout comme il peut s'écouler un jour ici et un an là bas. C'est les esprits qui influencent les époques de ce monde d'une façon qui ne tient pas du tout compte des critères humains. Étant éternels, nous n'avons pas la même perception du passage du temps que des petits humains qui vivent même pas cent ans. Une seconde peut nous paraître l'éternité et un siècle peut passer très rapidement. Quand les humains avaient conscience de notre existence et nous priaient, nous nous inscrivions dans leur époque et pouvions mieux nous ancrer dans votre réalité, mais cela devient de moins en moins possible. Tu as compris ? » demanda l'esprit en se tournant vers Chihiro qui avait fait des efforts laborieux pour tenter de comprendre la longue et difficile explication du Hoko.

« Heu, oui.. Je crois »

« Parfait. Pour venir dans votre monde, nous, les esprits de la nature, avons besoin d'une ancre pour pouvoir y rester : un élément du paysage, comme une rivière ou un arbre. Parfois il s'agit d'un objet, sacré. Certains Kamis n'en ont pas besoin car ils sont particulièrement puissants. Les âmes des morts, les esprits qui n'ont pas d'ancre dans le monde des humains, ou ceux qui n'aiment pas votre réalité, et c'est le cas pour une majorité d'entre nous, restent dans le monde des Esprits et sont appelés « résidents permanents » » décrivait l'esprit qui semblait être fort satisfait de sa nouvelle fonction de professeur et paraissait très fier de son petit cours.

« Je crois que je vois à peu près. » Répondit Chihiro, l'air un peu plus sûre d'elle, essayant de faire les liens avec ce qu'elle avait vu durant son séjour.

« Passons maintenant à ton problème : il te faut une ancre pour te ramener ici, à cette époque précise. Tu ne peux pas prendre des repères comme un arbre ou un bâtiments car ils sont immuables : ils ne changent pas et sont toujours à peu près pareil au fil des siècles et donc, il t'arriverait la même chose qu'avant, c'est à dire un saut dans le temps. Tu dois prendre des humains comme repère car ils appartiennent à une période précise. Dans ton cas, ce sera tes parents. Et maintenant, écoute moi bien : quand tu repassera le Torii pour revenir dans ton monde, tu devras penser uniquement à tes parents, allongés à cet instant dans leur lit. Fixe les, imprègne toi de ce qu'ils sont en ce moment et souviens toi sans cesse de cette image quand tu reviendras car ce sera ton lien qui te guidera vers cette époque. Tu as compris ?»L'explication du Hôko semblait enfin terminée et Chihiro en avait compris la partie la plus importante. Elle fixa de ses yeux son père et sa mère allongés sur leurs lits,, pales et amaigris, les yeux fermés dans cette chambre tellement impersonnelle. Elle demanda alors:

« C'est tout ? »

« Tu plaisantes, je ne pourrais jamais t'expliquer suffisamment de choses avant ton départ, ce soir... »

Un Kitsune est un démon renard à plusieurs queues, réputés très malicieux et aimant jouer des tours aux humains. Ils sont rusés, jouent des tours et sont doués de pouvoirs magiques.

Il y a plusieurs type d'esprits _kitsune_, tels que les _kitsune_ _spectrales_ (Les _Bakemono Kitsune_ de trois types : _Reiko_, _Kiko_ or _Koryo_), ou les _kitsune_ célestes (_Tenko_, les renards à neuf queues, âgés de 1000 ans). Les _kitsune_ sont selon leur type, diaboliques (comme _Kuko_, le renard aérien) ou de bon augure (comme _Genko_ le renard noir).

Les _kitsune_ sont souvent dotés de pouvoirs magiques important, comme la possession, la capacité de souffler du feu, ou d'ignition en frottant leurs queues les unes contre les autres.

ils peuvent aussi se manifester dans le monde onirique, créer des illusions, courber l'espace et le temps, rendre les gens fous, distinguer les illusions, contrôler l'âme et l'esprit des gens et se transformer.

Bon, j'espère que mon explication sur le temps dans le monde des Esprits ne vous a pas ennuyés et qu'elle était compréhensible.

J'aime bien écrire sur Hôko, Je me suis inspirée de mon petit frère qui a un sale caractère moqueur pour le décrire...Il n'aime pas inspirer la pitié, ce qui explique son sale caractère et son histoire explique son mépris des humains, un mépris que l'on retrouvait souvent dans la Maison des Bains.


	5. Chapter 5

Le voyage de Chihiro et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragées.

Voilà le chapitre 5, beaucoup d'explication et peu d'action.

Le personnage du Hôko m'est inspiré de mon petit frère ( loué soit il, il me sert à quelque chose !) et du chien Bleu des romans Peggy Sue contre les Fantômes que je lisais étant enfant.

* * *

Chihiro et le Kami marchaient rapidement sur le chemin qui conduisait au temple Shinto, le Hôkô courait presque, tellement il était pressé de poursuivre les préparatifs pour le second voyage de la fillette dans le monde des Esprits. Elle devait partir pendant la nuit, sinon, ce serait trop tard, elle ne pourrait échapper à l'attention de ses futurs gardiens. Une fois arrivés au sanctuaire, le petit esprit canin vérifia si le vieux prêtre était bien endormi afin d'éviter d'attirer ses soupçons, quant au départ de sa petite protégée. Puis, il dicta à l'enfant une liste d'affaires qu'elle emporterait et qu'elle devait rassembler, pendant qu'il lui confierait certaines connaissances sur le Monde des Esprits.

« Bon, pour tes vêtements, je te suggère de garder pour le moment ta tenue de Miko. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéal car cela te désigne tout de suite comme une humaine. Mais comme c'est un vêtement de Miko, cela te désigne comme une humaine initiée au monde des esprits, ce qui veut dire que la grande majorité des Esprits éviteront de te manger. » expliqua le petit Hôkô, tandis qu'il regardait à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas épiés.

« Une grande majorité, tu dis ? » s'inquiéta un peu Chihiro tout en pliant soigneusement ses vêtements de Miko.

« Oui, en général... Autrefois, les esprits étaient bienveillants à l'égard des humains. Mais comme les hommes se sont détournés d'eux, les Kamis sont devenus beaucoup moins tolérants à votre égard et n'hésiteraient pas à te dévorer. Mais comme les initiés sont très rares et qu'ils honorent les esprits comme il se doit, ils sont beaucoup plus acceptés que des humains normaux ou même les esprits des défunts... Bon, par contre, il existe évidemment quelques divinités calamiteuses et dont c'est la nature d'être ainsi. Fuis les comme la peste. » poursuivit le kami tout en dénichant dans un coffre de la chambre de Chihiro un furoshiki en coton pour empaqueter ses affaires. Puis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'empara de trois onigiris qu'il apporta à l'enfant.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour manger. » dit Chihiro en regardant les boulettes de riz gluant que son ami venait de lui apporter.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi. Tu devras les placer devant le portique ou les maisons des esprits si tu en vois. Cela te mettra au moins dans leurs bonnes grâces. Concernant la nourriture, j'ai oublié de te demander... Tu as mangé quoi là bas, et quand ? » Demanda le Hôko d'un air songeur.

«La première nuit, J'ai mangé une sucrerie que m'a donné Haku et qui m'a ancré dans le monde des Esprits. Le lendemain matin, il m'a offert trois gros onigiris et ce soir là, Rin et moi avons partagé des dorayakis. Le dernier jour, je n'ai pratiquement pas mangé sauf le soir, quand j'ai pris le thé chez Zeniba. »

« Donc, tu as bien mangé trois jours là bas. Tant mieux,cela veut dire que tu n'auras plus ton odeur humaine. Les kamis détestent cette odeur, c'est comme s'il y avait de la nourriture qui marchait à côté d'eux, sans vouloir te vexer... »expliqua le Kami avec un soupçon d'excuse dans sa voix.

« J'avais remarqué cela. » répondit Chihiro qui se souvenait très bien de toutes les remarques méprisantes des autres serviteurs d'Aburaya. sur son odeur qui aurait nécessité des litres de désinfectants. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on oubliait facilement.

Elle avait maintenant terminé d'empaqueter ses vêtements de rechanges dans le tissu et elle cherchait maintenant à déterminer ce qu'elle devait amener d'autre. L'esprit canin semblait énervé pour une raison qu'elle ignorait et faisait des allées et venues dans la pièce d'un pas rapide, au point que Chihiro finit par lui demander ce qui le tracassait.

« Ta défense, si tu veux tout savoir. Tu ne sais absolument pas te battre et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. L'endroit où tu vas est dangereux, je te le rappelle. » Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis il reprit la parole:

« Bon, tu prends l'arc et tes flèches, même si pour le moment, tu n'es pas capable de tirer convenablement. Dans le monde des Esprits, tu auras le temps de t'entrainer, surtout si ton séjour dure quelques mois là bas. J'espère que tu te seras améliorée quand tu reviendras. Mais bon, le temps que ce miracle arrive, il te faudra trouver un moyen pour te défendre. Quand tu seras là bas, trouve toi un couteau, un kunai, un kankai, n'importe quoi au cas où. Et surtout, évite d'attirer l'attention sur toi. »

« Tu crois vraiment que mon voyage va durer plusieurs mois là bas ? Et tu es sûr que je reviendrais à cette époque ? »

« Tout dépends de toi, je te dis, pour le retour en particulier. Tu peux voir aussi ce voyage comme une chance: vois le bon côté des choses: tu ne vieilliras pratiquement pas, tu est presque certaine de retourner à cette époque sans que rien n'ai changé. A ta place, j'en profiterai pour cumuler les expériences, sauf si tes parents te manquent à ce point, mais même si tu restes là bas plus d'un an, pour eux, il n'y aura pas de différences. Je te l'ai dis, tout dépend de tes propres désirs : pour une fois, tu pourras les suivre sans qu'il y ait de répercussions négatives sur tes proches. Moi, je te le dis, profites en ! »Sourit le petit Hôkô d'un air tentateur.

«Je verrais une fois là bas...»soupira Chihiro. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son paquetage qui contenait maintenant un vêtement de rechange, les offrandes emballées dans un linge. L'arc et le carquois rempli de flèches étaient posés à côté, ainsi qu'un chapeau de paille japonais chipé par le Hoko qui avait insisté pour qu'elle l'emporte.

« Avec mon arc, je ne passerai pas inaperçue, tu sais... » fit remarquer la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas un soucis, cela a surtout un effet dissuasif, pour ne pas que les esprits pensent que tu es faible. Tout le monde a toujours porté des armes là bas, cela n'a certainement pas changé depuis. Il n'y a que deux catégories d'esprits qui ne portent pas d'armes : les idiots et les esprits tellement puissants qu'ils peuvent te tuer d'un simple sort. »grogna le Kami en poussant une vieille lanterne vers le paquetage de Chihiro. La nuit était presque tombée, maintenant, et les étoiles commençaient à illuminer le ciel.

« Et comment je détermine quels esprits sont puissants ou non ? »demanda la petite fille en plaçant quelques bougies dans son paquet.

« Généralement, à l'instinct. On ressent le pouvoir à leur comportement, leur assurance, leur aspect, parfois, même s'il ne faut jamais s'y fier aveuglément. Tu peux en être tout à fait certaine que lorsque ils te jettent un sort...Je suis désolé, mais t'expliquer les pouvoirs de chaque catégorie d'esprits peut prendre des jours, tout comme faire comprendre les subtilités des hiérarchies. Le pouvoir change en permanence, c'est l'un des seuls facteurs d'évolution de ce monde. Le pouvoir est la seule chose qui importe car c'est une arme redoutable. Plus on maitrise la magie, plus on est respecté. » répondit le Hoko.

« Je vois »Chihiro noua le paquetage qu'elle venait d'achever et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'allait pas tarder à partir, maintenant. Elle rajusta son chihaya, plaça l'arc et le carquois derrière son dos, attacha soigneusement ses cheveux avant de mettre son chapeau sur sa tête, puis elle se saisit de ses affaires et de la lanterne allumée et sortit du temple.

« Attends ! » lui cria presque le Hôkô. «je dois te donner une protection magique, au moins. Je sais faire des amulettes comme n'importe quel esprit. Ce ne sera certainement pas efficace si tu te mets dans de gros ennuis avec des êtres puissants, mais face aux sans pouvoirs, ça devrait t'être utile. »

Le petit Kami ferma les yeux et ses cinq queues s'agitèrent en un seul mouvement suivant le même rythme lent, comme si elles dansaient,et de longs poils se détachèrent de chacune d'entre elles. Le museau de l'esprit canin se plissa et il semblait se concentrer intensément : les cinq longs brins s'enroulèrent les unes entre elles, se tressant et formant une sorte de lanière blanche immaculée. Tout fier de lui, le petit esprit se rengorgea tandis que Chihiro admirait son œuvre :

« Tu pourras même t'en servir pour attacher tes cheveux et tout ça ! C'est le meilleur charme protecteur que j'ai fait de ma vie : d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à utiliser toutes mes queues. Il faut dire que c'est douloureux, tu sais ? Mes queues sont la partie la plus magique en moi car chacune d'entre elles contrôle un élément et je peux même provoquer des petits tremblements de terre avec ! Plutôt sympa, non ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

« Je vais plutôt le porter au poignet, d'accord ? Lors de ma précédente aventure, mes amis m'ont offert une autre amulette qui me sert à attacher mes cheveux et je ne voudrais pas leur faire de la peine en ne portant plus leur cadeau. » lui dit la petite fille avec douceur.

« C'est sûr. Une amulette de sorcière, ça, c'est du sortilège puissant. Je ne fais pas vraiment le poids avec mon petit sort minable. »marmonna le Hôko qui semblait sur le point de bouder.

Chihiro lui montra alors les deux talismans et en lui montrant celui du Monde des Esprits, elle lui dit :

«Celle-ci,c'est la précieuse amulette confectionnée par mes amis du Monde des Esprits»puis,montrant la petite cordelette tissée, elle ajouta « et ceci, c'est le précieux talisman tissé par mon ami du temple de la forêt. Grâce à ces deux cadeaux, je sais que j'aurais toujours mes amis à mes côtés. Tu comprends ? »

Le petit esprit sembla réfléchir un moment, puis ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer et il dit d'un ton joyeux :

« De toute façon, tu as raison, au poignet, c'est mieux. Car ainsi, il te suffit de regarder ton poignet, et tu me vois !Je préfère, finalement ! »

Chihiro sourit alors, réussissant à ne pas laisser transparaitre son amusement : le petit Kami pouvait être tellement incorrigible ! Après avoir attaché son bracelet à son poignet, elle saisit ses affaires, et guidée par sa lanterne qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la clinique. Le petit Hoko avait décidé de la suivre le plus loin possible. Une fois sortie, elle traversa la ville silencieuse, comme une ombre qui ne faisait que passer. Personne ne sembla la voir, ou, s'ils l'aperçurent, peut être crurent ils à une hallucination ou à la vision d'un spectre: car Chihiro, qui marchait d'un pas calme, avec son hakama rouge, son haut blanc, son chapeau de paille tressés et sa lanterne qui éclairait son chemin de sa lueur vacillante, ressemblait davantage à une apparition d'une autre époque qu'à une fillette ordinaire.

Enfin, elle entra dans la forêt et en cherchant attentivement à la faible lumière qu'elle portait, elle aperçut finalement des petites maisons symbolisant les demeures des esprits. Elle s'agenouilla devant elles et déposa les offrandes qu'elle avait apporté en priant quelques instants pour demander aux Kamis leur protection durant son voyage chez eux. Cependant, elle ne s'attarda pas et très vite, elle reprit sa route en espérant de tout son cœur parvenir jusqu'au Torii.

Cependant, dans la quasi obscurité, elle ne reconnaissait plus rien et elle craignait de se perdre, sans aucun espoir de retrouver ce portail. Chihiro regardait autour d'elle, de plus en plus effrayée : elle n'allait quand même pas être forcée à abandonner si près du but ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la bougie de sa lanterne s'éteignit d'un seul coup, comme si on l'avait soufflée. Désormais, elle se trouvait dans les ténèbres les plus complètes, définitivement perdue au milieu de nulle part, sans espoir de retrouver son chemin avant le matin.

Et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut les lucioles : elles étincelaient dans l'obscurité et semblaient se regrouper. Curieusement, elles semblaient se diriger vers le même endroit, comme si elles suivaient un chemin particulier, au lieu de voler à droite et à gauche comme des insectes normaux. Mue par un pressentiment, Chihiro se mit aussitôt à les suivre sur le chemin qu'elles empruntaient et illuminaient par une étrange magie.

Et, bien sûr, elle arriva alors au portail dans lequel s'engouffraient les vers luisants qui devaient être en réalité des esprits. Heureuse et soulagée, Chihiro se tourna alors vers le Hôko qui semblait à bout de force et lui dit, son visage éclairée autant par la lumière émise par les lucioles que par le sourire qui illuminait son visage :

« Merci, mon ami, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour ton aide, tes conseils, Merci beaucoup, sans toi je ne m'en serais jamais sortie. »

Le kami semblait presque s'effacer peu à peu : il retournait près de son domaine et du temple. Il répondit d'un simple hochement de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Quand je serais dans le monde des Esprits, j'essaierais de trouver ton nom. Je ferais tout mon possible pour cela. »

« Mon père est un Hôkô qui se nomme Tamasugi. C'est l'esprit d'un très vieux cèdre de plus de mille ans. Ma mère est une Kitsune à sept queues du nom de Ineko. Je n'en sais pas plus. C'est à eux que tu devras demander mon nom. Merci ... »

Et soudain, le petit Hôko disparut, s'effaçant.

Chihiro essuya une larme, puis se relevant, elle marcha vers le portail et entra à nouveau dans le Monde des Esprits.

Lexique

Le _**furoshiki**_ (風呂敷, _**furoshiki**_**?**) est une technique japonaise traditionnelle d'emballage en tissu utilisée pour transporter des vêtements, des cadeaux, le _bentō_, etc.

L'**onigiri** (おにぎり /御握り, _**onigiri**_**?**) est une boulette de riz japonaise, souvent en forme de triangle ou d'ovale et souvent enveloppée d'une algue nori.

Les onigiri ne sont pas réellement considérés comme un mets par les Japonais, mais plutôt comme un en-cas que l'on peut consommer par exemple lors d'un pique-nique ou à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Ce sont de véritables sandwichs de riz particulièrement populaires et bien ancrés dans la tradition culinaire japonaise. Ils sont le plus souvent fourrés d'une _umeboshi_, une petite prune séchée extrêmement salée, mais ils peuvent également renfermer du poisson grillé, comme du saumon, du thon ou autre ingrédient salé ou aigre.

Le _**dorayaki**_ (銅鑼焼き, _**dorayaki**_**?**) est une pâtisserie japonaise.

Celle-ci consiste en deux pâtes en forme de pancake, faites en _kasutera_, enveloppant une garniture de pâte de haricot rouge nommée _anko_ (ingrédient courant en cuisine japonaise). À l'origine, cette pâtisserie n'avait qu'une seule couche.

Le **Kaiken** est un petit sabre japonais, plus petit que le tantō, qui s'apparente plutôt à un couteau de par sa taille (environ 15 cm). Il était porté par les femmes de samouraïs, soit dans les manches de leur kimono, soit passé dans leur obi.

Le kaiken-jutsu désigne l'art martial japonais consistant à manier les couteaux. Le kakushi désigne l'art de manier les armes cachées, comme les **kaiken** et les shuriken.

**Le Chihaya **Le costume traditionnel des _miko_ est le _chihaya_, consistant en un _hakama_ rouge écarlate, un haut de kimono blanc à larges manches (souvent orné de rouge), et des _tabi_. Parfois, dans certains sanctuaires, comme le sanctuaire de Tsurugaoka Hachiman-gū à Kamakura, on trouve des _miko_ portant d'autres couleurs. Il est également fréquent que les _miko_ portent des rubans dans les cheveux ou d'autres ornements, généralement blancs ou rouges.

**Tamasugi **est le nom d'un vieil arbre du Japon de 1500 ans et qui existe réellement.

**Ineko **signifie enfant du plant de riz car les Kitsunes étaient associées à la déesse Inari, déesse du riz.

Bon, j'ai mes partiels à préparer. c'est étonnant, on écrit plus facilement en période de révisions que durant les vacances... Stress, facteur de création ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ce chapitre est dédié plus particulièrement à Nosaka , auteur du tombeau des lucioles, mis en scène dans le film d'animation du même nom réalisé par Isao Takahata.. Les prénoms Seita et Satsuko ainsi que leur histoire viennent également de ce film magnifique et très triste.

Le film le Voyage de Chihiro ne m'appartient pas.

Bon, finalement, je ne sais pas morte. C'est toujours bon à savoir. J'étais prise entre plusieurs projets qui me tenaient vraiment à coeur. Mais j'ai fini par poster mon sixième chapitre. (c'est ma première fic qui dépasse les cinq chapitres, je suis plutôt contente !)

* * *

Quand Chihiro surgit du tunnel, elle vit que c'était également la nuit dans le monde des Esprits. Durant toute sa traversée, elle n'avait songé qu'à Haku, espérant un peu naïvement, qu'elle reviendrait au moment où ils s'étaient quittés. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas mais Chihiro relativisait : après tout, ils allaient forcément se revoir durant son séjour ici. Pour le moment, elle devait donc se préoccuper de ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant qu'elle était parvenue à revenir.

Elle pouvait revenir au Palais des Bains et saluer tout ses vieux amis : Rin, Kamaji, Boo. Seulement, elle ne savait pas exactement comment réagirait Yubaba à cette visite et surtout, elle savait que Kohaku n'y serait plus, puisqu'il savait désormais son véritable nom. Mais c'était l'endroit le plus proche.

Elle pouvait rendre visite à Zeniba, la soeur jumelle de Yubaba, dont la maison chaleureuse était au fond de l'Etang, à la sixième station. Elle y retrouverait Sans Visage et sa grand mère d'adoption, elle pourrait recevoir des informations concernant le traitement de ses parents ainsi que sur ses amis. Peut être même pourrait elle y retrouver Haku, puisqu'il y était désormais le bienvenue.

Cela semblait être la meilleure solution, seulement, la sixième station était déjà fort éloignée en train, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de billet, il lui faudrait y aller en marchant.

Sachant qu'hésiter ne lui ferait que perdre du temps, elle se décida rapidement pour le Fond de l'étang et se mit en route, aussitôt, sans perdre une minute. Elle avait rallumé sa lanterne et grâce à sa faible lueur, elle avait fini par trouver les rails de la voie ferré et elle s'était mise à les suivre. Son arc et son carquois ne pesaient pas trop lourd et son sac n'était pas trop encombrant: elle marchait donc d'un pas volontaire tout en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur les rails.

Elle se posait également la question de savoir si elle devait continuer à voyager pendant la journée : elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée mais elle allait sans doute rencontrer des esprits et elle craignait d'être considérée comme une intruse ainsi que leurs réactions face à elle. Mais bon, elle n'y pouvait rien et elle n'allait pas vivre comme un hibou pendant tout son séjour ici pour éviter d'éventuelles mauvaises rencontres ! On y survivait, la plupart du temps.

* * *

Elle marcha pendant des heures, s'arrêtant parfois pour de brèves pauses afin de se reposer un peu, puis elle se remettait en route. Elle ne croisa personne mais elle apercevait de temps à autre, des yeux qui semblaient la surveiller, mais dès qu'elle cherchait à croiser leur regard, ils disparaissaient. Elle n'osait pas leur parler: pour le moment, ils ne semblaient pas agressifs mais ils ne désiraient pas non plus établir un contact avec elle, aussi respectait elle ce silence. Quand l'aube apparue à l'horizon, ils disparurent.

Chihiro pouvait maintenant admirer le paysage: la campagne n'était plus noyée sous de vastes étendues d'eau et elle pouvait voir des champs et même des maisons au loin. Mieux, elle distinguait une gare où elle pourrait déterminer où elle était. Du coup, elle se mit à courir et arriva complètement essoufflée à la gare où elle s'effondra sur un banc. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle alla examiner un plan qui lui indiquait qu'elle se trouvait à la troisième station, la plaine aux rizières. Elle calcula qu'elle avait mis au moins sept heures pour relier une station ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui faudrait certainement plus de deux jours avant d'arriver : elle ne pourrait pas toujours avancer au même rythme, déjà, elle se sentait morte de fatigue et n'aspirait qu'à se reposer. Aussi, s'allongeant sur le banc, elle plaça son paquet dessus, s'en servit comme d'un oreiller et s'endormit comme une masse.

Elle ne s'éveilla que quand elle sentit que quelqu'un tirait sur ses vêtements, cherchant maladroitement à la tirer de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et vit une fillette et un jeune garçon qui semblaient la regarder d'un air presque effrayés, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle leur veuille du mal. Elle leur sourit aussitôt, afin de les rassurer et leur demanda simplement qui ils étaient. Les enfants semblaient hésiter et le garçon s'était placé devant la petite, comme s'il voulait la protéger d'un danger possible.

Chihiro les dévisagea plus attentivement: le garçon semblait plus âgé qu'elle, il devait avoir dans les quatorze ans, même s'il était sans doute plus vieux en réalité. Il portait un vieil uniforme qui semblaient assez usé ainsi qu'une casquette militaire. Il semblait très attaché à la fillette, qui était sans doute sa sœur. La petite qui portait une petite cape ne semblait pas plus âgée de quatre ans, même si, là encore, l'apparence ne voulait rien dire dans le monde des Esprits. Peut être étaient ils morts à cet âge.

Le garçon hésita un court instant puis fini par répondre :

« Je m'appelle Seita et voici ma petite sœur Setsuko. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

-« Je m'appelle Chihiro. Heureuse de te rencontrer. »

Un silence s'instaura, gênant. On n'entendait que le grésillement de quelques insectes dans la campagne environnante. Puis finalement, la petite lui demanda d'un ton joyeux:

-« Toi aussi, tu es morte ? »

-« Setsuko ! Cela ne se fait pas de dire cela ! Je t'ai pourtant dit d'être polie avec les autres ! » gronda le jeune garçon d'un ton qui tentait d'être sévère.

-« Il n'y a pas de mal, je t'assure. Non, Setsuko, je ne suis pas morte, je voyage juste dans le Monde des Esprits à la recherche d'une solution à un problème. »

-«Oh...Nous, on est mort il y a longtemps, je crois. » l'informa avec un grand sourire l'adorable fillette. L'enfant ne semblait pas tenir en place et d'un seul coup échappa à la vigilance de son frère pour poursuivre des libellules dans les champs. Seita soupira en la regardant jouer puis se tourna à nouveau vers Chihiro.

-« Excuse la. Elle est encore une enfant. Je suis mort le 21 septembre 1945. Setsuko est morte quelques semaines avant, à cause du manque de nourriture. »

Chihiro acquiesça sans prononcer un mot: que pouvait elle répondre à cela, de toute façon ? Lui dire qu'elle était désolée ne changerait rien. Le garçon reprit alors :

-« Tu cherches quelqu'un que tu as perdu ? Tu sais, c'est presque impossible de retrouver une personne précise, ici. Cet endroit n'a aucune limite et cela revient à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ma sœur et moi avons tenté de retrouver notre mère ou notre père, mais c'est sans espoir, du coup, on a abandonné nos recherches. Nous avons autant de chance de les trouver en marchant au hasard. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais une personne qui peut m'aider. Et de toute façon, je ne cherche pas vraiment une personne, mais une solution. Donc ça ira » lui répondit Chihiro en souriant d'un air doux.

-« Tant mieux pour toi, parce que, crois moi, ici, trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien t'aider gratuitement, c'est aussi rare que de trouver un diamant sur le bord du chemin. »

Le garçon semblait plutôt amère en prononçant ces paroles et Chihiro se doutait qu'il avait vécut des heures difficiles, ici. Désirant gagner sa confiance, elle décida d'en révéler un peu plus sur elle.

-« Tu sais, je suis déjà venue ici, autrefois : au début, c'était effrayant, je voyais des esprits et j'ignorais alors ce qu'ils étaient mais j'ai eu de la chance car j'en ai rencontré un qui se nommait Haku et qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Sans lui, je serais sans doute morte et mes parents auraient été dévorés. Mais j'ai aussi vu d'autres esprits moins sympathiques et qui ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup. A la fin, ils m'avaient complètement acceptée. »

-« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »

-« Que l'on peut quand même trouver un diamant sur le bord du chemin si on se penche pour en chercher. J'ai dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour m'intégrer dans ce monde. Mais je te l'ai dis, j'ai eu de la chance : si Haku n'avait pas fait le premier pas, je serais restée paralysée comme une statue. »

-« Tu es vraiment chanceuse d'avoir eu quelqu'un pour t'aider. La majorité des esprits méprise les humains. »

-« Ils les méprisent vraiment tous ? »demanda Chihiro, se souvenant de la rage de son ami le Hoko vis à vis des hommes.

-« En réalité, c'est plus compliqué. Les esprits méprisent les humains qui sont nés à partir d'une certaine époque et plus le temps avance, plus ils les haïssent. » Tenta d'expliquer sommairement Seita qui surveillait maintenant sa petite sœur qui venait d'attraper une libellule.

-« J'aimerais bien en savoir plus, malheureusement, je dois aussi me remettre en route vers le Fond de l'étang pour y trouver de l'aide. »

-« La sixième station ? On dit qu'il y a une sorcière très puissante et impitoyable qui vit là bas. »

-« C'est elle que je viens voir. Elle s'appelle Zeniba et elle n'est pas du tout méchante, sauf si tu la contraries. »

-« C'est elle, l'amie qui peut t'aider ? » s'exclama le garçon comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il regardait Chihiro avec beaucoup plus de respect, et même avec une lueur de calcul, dans les yeux. Il hésita un instant puis il prit une décision rapidement :

-« Si tu veux,Setsuko et moi, nous pouvons t'accompagner au Fond de l'étang et je te répondrai à toutes tes questions et en échange, tu pourras m'introduire auprès de Zeniba. Qu'en penses tu ? »

-« Je veux bien. » répondit Chihiro.

Elle rajusta son arc sur son épaule, reprit son paquet et attendit que Seita ait rappelé sa petite soeur. Setsuko revint en courant et montra ses libellules à la jeune fille qui la complimenta de ses captures. Puis, le petit groupe se remit en groupe et tandis que la benjamin du trio courrait et sautait dans tous les sens sous l'œil vigilant de son ainé, ce dernier apprenait à Chihiro les raisons de la haine qui s'était installée entre esprits et humains.

-«D'après ce que je sais, avant l'ère Meiji dans le monde des vivants, il n'y avait jamais eu de grosses évolutions dans le monde des Kamis: tout restait toujours pareil, immuable. Il y avait des traditions et tous les respectaient. Puis, il y a eu la restauration de l'ére Meiji dans le monde des Vivants qui a eu un impact très important ici pour deux raisons : le Japon s'est ouvert à la civilisation occidentale et la religion Shinto est devenue religion officielle. »

-« Cela semble comme quelque chose de plutôt positif pour les Kamis, non ? » demanda Chihiro en repensant aux quelques machines aperçues dans ce monde : la chaudière de Kamaji et le train s'étaient parfaitement intégrés ici...

-« Les opinions divergent : certains esprits ont rejeté en bloc toute cette nouveauté, mais la grande majorité ont été ravis de ce changement et n'ont pas hésité à l'utiliser. Dans l'ensemble, tu as raison, c'était très positif : de jeunes esprits sont apparus, tandis que de très vieux esprits se sont affaiblis, comme ceux qui apportaient les épidémies et d'autres kamis ont pu acquérir du pouvoir grâce à leur maitrise de ces nouvelles inventions et n'oublions pas que dans ce monde, le pouvoir est tout. »

Chihiro réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire Seita. Sa description des nouveaux esprits correspondait beaucoup au personnage de Yubaba : son établissement lui avait toujours semblé étrange, avec ses traditions japonaises, comme les bains, mélangées à l'utilisation des techniques modernes. Ses appartements, par sa débauche de décorations, lui avaient également semblé bien plus proche de la splendeur occidentale que de la sobriété nippone... Cela avait dû être une vraie révolution, à l'époque...Comme Seita reprenait le cours de son explication, Chihiro interrompit le cours de ses pensées et redevint attentive.

-« Il y a bien eu des Esprits qui se sont plaints en disant que cette intrusion du moderne allait signer la fin des valeurs traditionnelles et que les Esprits seraient bientôt oubliés, mais comme le Shintoïsme était religion d'État, la pratique continuait et a même augmenté. »

Chihiro se souvenait effectivement de cela grâce à ses cours d'histoire. Si elle s'en rappelait correctement, d'ailleurs (l'histoire n'avait pas vraiment été sa matière favorite en classe...), le Shintoïsme avait cessé d'être la religion officielle en 1945, à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale. S'il y avait eu changement, cela avait dont été à ce moment là.

-« Mais après la guerre, on m'a expliqué qu'il y a eu une croissance économique rapide pendant des décennies dans le pays. Tout s'est modernisé d'un seul coup, des produits de l'étranger ont complètement envahi la vie des habitants, les Japonais devenaient très riches et ils ont alors commencé à prêter moins d'attention aux Kamis. Ils étaient tellement occupés à gagner de l'argent qu'ils ont complètement négligé le Monde Spirituel et leur propre monde. Ils ont dégradé la nature, cessé de respecter certaines traditions millénaires, et même oublié jusqu'à l'existence des esprits. Et c'est devenu de pire en pire au fil des années. Fatalement, cela a eu des conséquences ici : des Kamis ont perdu les lieux qu'ils protégeaient, certains sont tombés gravement malades à cause de la pollution, certains ont complètement changé de nature et d'autres kamis, plus dangereux, sont apparus. »

Chihiro songeait que cela correspondait parfaitement aux évènements dont elle avait été témoin lors de son voyage de trois jours ici :le mépris et la haine envers les humains dont elle avait été la victime, Kohaku dont la rivière avait disparu à cause de la frénésie de construction du Monde réel, l'esprit de la rivière qui transportait toute une décharge en lui, le Sans Visage, qui semblait un reflet de l'avidité sans fin des hommes...Chihiro avait l'impression de mieux comprendre le comportement des kamis lors de son arrivée ici : tout s'expliquait, maintenant !

-« Cela a rendu les esprits furieux et voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus respectés dans le monde des hommes, ils se sont montrés beaucoup plus durs ici. De façon générale, tout humain qui est né après la guerre est coupable pour ne pas les avoir respecté durant leur vie et donc, un esprit a parfaitement le droit de rendre la vie misérable aux défunts qui viennent ici. Mais bon, il y a une hiérarchie : les humains nés avant la guerre sont seulement ignorés. On ne leur souhaite pas de bien, mais on ne leur fait pas de mal, non plus. Par chance, ma soeur et moi, nous faisons partie de cette catégorie. Ceux nés après la guerre sont vraiment détestés et ils sont maltraités par les Kamis. J'en ai même vu un se faire transformer en singe parce qu'il était promoteur immobilier ! Bref, c'est vraiment un monde dangereux pour eux »

-« Comment ils font pour déterminer si un humain est né avant ou après la guerre ? Et si par hasard, un homme avait continué à respecter les esprits à cette époque ? Ce serait complètement injuste de tuer quelqu'un à cause de sa date de naissance ! » s'indigna Chihiro. Elle pensait au vieux prêtre qui l'avait recueilli et serait pourtant persécuté malgré son respect envers les esprits.

-« Je crois qu'en fait, les kamis parviennent à savoir si un homme a été respectueux envers les esprits durant sa vie. Je ne sais pas comment mais je crois que cela a un rapport avec l'activité spirituel : si tu fréquentes des sanctuaires régulièrement, si tu fais des offrandes aux kamis, si tu procèdes aux rites de purification correctement et surtout, si tu crois réellement en eux, alors, je crois que tu finis par accumuler un peu de pouvoir spirituel. Comme les Kamis savent ressentir cette énergip e, ils peuvent savoir, grâce à la quantité de pouvoir, si une personne peut être respectée ou non. »

-« Je vois. »

* * *

Le petit groupe continuait sa marche en suivant les rails, sans trop se presser afin d'éviter de s'épuiser. Setsuko avait fini par se fatiguer à courir dans tous les sens et marchait maintenant à leur rythme. Quand elle avoua d'une petite voix qu'elle était fatiguée, son grand frère se baissa, la laissa grimper sur son dos et poursuivit le voyage tout en la portant. Chihiro souriait, un peu attendrie, en voyant cette preuve d'amour fraternel. Ils marchaient ainsi depuis des heures, ne s'arrêtant que pour de brèves pauses.

Enfin, alors que le soleil se couchait relativement tôt, ils atteignirent enfin la quatrième station et décidèrent de se reposer un peu. Le nom de la gare était la forêt de Bambous et effectivement, cette variété de plante poussait en abondance dans le coin. Seita avait décidé de prendre les choses en main : il avait envoyé sa sœur creuser le sol dans les environs pour trouver des pousses de bambous tandis que lui même allumait un feu. Chihiro avait commencé à préparer des Onigiris avec le riz que le garçon avait en réserve dans son sac. Quand la petite fille revint avec les pousses, Seita sortit une vieille casserole, la remplit d'eau et fit bouillir les végétaux pour les attendrir tandis que Chihiro était occupée à nourrir Setsuko puis à la border. Puis, épuisés, les deux ainés s'endormirent, mais pas avant que Seita ait prit la précaution de jeter du sel afin de bénir le lieu où ils se reposaient afin d'éloigner les esprits malveillants.

* * *

Quand ils se réveillèrent, le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais Chihiro savait que le temps, ici, était plutôt aléatoire. Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche le long de la voix, Chihiro décida d'interroger Seita sur lui même.

-« Dis, Seita, pourquoi est ce que tu veux voir Zeniba ? »

-« Parce que c'est une sorcière et je veux devenir son apprenti. »

Chihiro était étonnée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune garçon puisse vouloir choisir cette ...profession. Mais, après tout, elle ne connaissait rien de Seita. Kohaku lui même avait voulu devenir sorcier et c'était à cause de cela qu'il s'était fait piéger par Yubaba et avait ainsi perdu son identité. Selon elle, savoir quelques tours de magie ne valait pas de perdre son nom. Mais, bon, il valait mieux que Seita tente sa chance auprès de Zeniba qu'auprès de Yubaba.

-« Pourquoi tu veux devenir sorcier ? »

-« Pour protéger ma sœur. »

-« En quoi cela l'aidera ? »

-« Tout, ici, est une question de pouvoir : tu ne peux être respecté que si tu es puissant et le principal critère pour juger ton pouvoir, c'est ton énergie spirituelle. Plus tu en as, plus tu es respecté et à l'abri du danger. Si je deviens un puissant sorcier, ou même un sorcier tout court, même les esprits qui vivent ici depuis des siècles seront bien forcés de reconnaître ma valeur et donc ne m'attaqueront pas, moi ou ma sœur ! En plus, je pourrais avoir la capacité de retrouver ma mère et mon père ! »

Le garçon semblait s'exciter de plus en plus tandis qu'il parlait. Chihiro, elle, réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire Seita, dont les paroles lui rappelaient celles de son ami le Hoko. Elle devait en savoir plus sur le pouvoir dans ce monde si elle voulait y survivre sans l'aide de Zeniba ou de Kohaku si jamais elle se retrouvait sans eux.

-« Seita, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, à propos de l'énergie spirituelle, les pouvoirs, la puissance, les esprits, les humains... Je suis complètement perdue. »

Le garçon se calma et réfléchit un instant, puis il commença son explication :

-« Tous les natifs du monde des esprits possèdent un minimum d'énergie spirituelle qui leur permet d'utiliser des pouvoirs qui leur sont propres. Pour les esprits de basse catégorie, par exemple, ceux de bestioles communes, c'est la possibilité d'utiliser leurs capacités animales dans leur forme humaine. Les Yunas, par exemple, peuvent produire de la bave d'escargot avec leurs corps. Comme il en existe des milliers ou des millions,ils se ressemblent tous entre eux, ne sont pas très intelligents et ils n'ont pas beaucoup de personnalité non plus, donc, ils n'ont pratiquement pas d'autre pouvoir. Les Kamis plus élevés (les représentants d'une rivière ou d'une forêt, par exemple) tirent leurs pouvoirs à la fois du monde des Esprits et du monde des hommes et ils représentent un concept unique. Ils sont donc plus...individualistes, ont plus de libre arbitre. Ils ont chacun une personnalité distincte qui les pousse à acquérir plus de puissance. »

-« Attends, si je comprends bien, plus une personnalité s'affirme chez un kami, plus il peut acquérir de la puissance magique ? » l'interrompit Chihiro qui voulait être sûre d'avoir bien tout compris.

-« C'est cela ! » répondit Seita, soulagé qu'elle ait compris son explication.

Expliquer les rapports de force dans le monde des Esprits n'était pas une tâche facile pour le jeune garçon. Cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'il connaissait ce genre de choses car c'était l'une des premières connaissances qu'on acquérait ici. Maintenant, cela lui semblait évident et expliquer une évidence à une parfaite novice lui semblait bien compliqué. Voir que Chihiro semblait comprendre à peu près le rassurait.

-« Mais ce n'est pas pareil chez les humains puisque chacun a une personnalité distincte. » releva Chihiro, attentive.

-« C'est cela. Mais les humains ne sont pas natifs du monde des Esprits et dans le monde des hommes, c'est très difficile et très long pour un humain d'acquérir de l'énergie spirituel. En plus, il faut avoir toute sa vie un contact quasi permanent avec les esprits par le biais des temples, de méditations ou de contemplation de la nature. Il n'y a que les prêtres, les chamans ou les ermites qui peuvent faire cela : pendant toute leur vie, ils accumulent de l'énergie spirituelle, sans forcément savoir l'utiliser et quand ils meurent, ils sont très surpris de voir qu'ils sont bien plus puissants spirituellement que certains esprits qui vivent depuis des centaines d'années dans ce monde»

-« Je connais quelqu'un qui risque d'être surpris quand il mourra... » murmura Chihiro d'une voix presque inaudible.

-« C'est possible. Toujours est il que quand les âmes des défunts arrivent ici, la majorité n'ont pas ou peu d'énergie spirituelle et l'acquérir reste très difficile et très long car comprendre ce qu'est l'énergie spirituelle, comment y avoir accès, comment l'utiliser est vraiment compliqué ! Chez nous, ce n'est pas inné, tu comprends ? »

-« Heu, oui, je crois. Chez les esprits natifs, se servir de son énergie est inné, les humains doivent l'apprendre, donc c'est acquis. »

-« Voilà. La plupart des humains, ici, n'ont pas le courage ou la volonté d'apprendre à s'en servir, surtout ceux qui sont arrivés là après la guerre. Eux, ils ont beaucoup de mal à s'adapter et donc, ils sont complètement soumis et apathique, ils n'ont aucune volonté, alors qu'il leur suffirait d'apprendre pour que leur situation s'arrange ! Parfois, je comprends pourquoi les esprits les méprisent autant. Mais moi, j'ai ma sœur à protéger, il faut donc que je sois fort pour elle, tu vois? »

-« je crois. Moi j'ai dû apprendre à être forte pour protéger mes parents. Mais comment on fait pour apprendre à se servir de son énergie ? » demanda Chihiro.

-« C'est vraiment très difficile. Il m'a fallu des dizaines d'années pour comprendre et pour avoir accès à mon énergie. Le problème, c'est que les esprits refusent de l'enseigner aux humains, maintenant et apprendre tout seul, c'est vraiment très long »

-« C'est pourquoi tu veux devenir l'apprenti de Zeniba ? »

-« C'est cela. Zeniba est l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes du coin. Si elle me prend comme apprenti, même pour quelques jours, je suis sûr de progresser ! On dit qu'elle forme même des kamis qui sont nés dans ce monde. »

-« C'est possible, sa sœur Yubaba a formé un ami qui était esprit de la rivière. Mais elle n'a fait que le piéger en lui volant son nom et en le forçant à commettre des actes indignes. »dit Chihiro dont la voix se teintait d'une nuance de colère.

-« Heu, rassures moi, tu es bien sûre que Zeniba n'est pas comme ça ? »demanda son ami, un peu inquiet.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est gentille. Même Yubaba pouvait l'être, quand elle le voulait.. »ajouta Chihiro en souriant.

-« Tu es vraiment bizarre. » commenta Seita.

Et le petit groupe d'amis poursuivit sa route vers le Fond de l'Etang.

Bon, un de mes plus longs chapitres.

J'espère que mes explications n'étaient pas trop difficile à suivre.

Bon, maintenant, le quart d'heure culturel (tiré de wikipedia) :

L'**ère Meiji** (明治) est la période historique du Japon entre 1868 et 1912; initiée par la restauration de Meiji, cette période symbolise la fin de la politique d'isolement volontaire appelée _Sakoku_ et le début de politique de modernisation du Japon.

Avant l'ère Meiji, le Japon était un pays fermé. Entrer ou revenir dans l'archipel, sans autorisation exprès, était puni de mort immédiate, ceci était valable autant pour les Japonais que pour tout étranger. Cet état de chose appelé « _Sakoku_ » a donné au Japon 250 ans de paix intérieure. Cela a permis d'affiner et de perfectionner les arts, mais aussi, tout doucement, à les scléroser.

l'ère Meiji commença officiellement en octobre 1868 (le 23), et permis ainsi l'entrée organisée et volontaire du Japon dans l'ère industrielle – quoique parfois soumis aux pressions étrangères -, et donc l'abandon d'un régime essentiellement féodal. Il s'agissait pour le Japon de se moderniser au plus vite, afin de traiter d'égal à égal avec les occidentaux pour éviter de tomber sous leurs dominations

Plusieurs réformes de l'ère Meiji :

1871 : le yen remplace l'ancienne monnaie du Japon. Le Shinto (religion caractérisée par une quasi-divination de l'empereur) redevient une religion d'État.

1872 : un système scolaire obligatoire est instauré. Une ligne ferroviaire reliant Tôkyo à Yokohama est ouverte.

1er janvier 1873 : le calendrier grégorien remplace le calendrier luni-solaire d'origine chinoise.

1876 : le port du sabre est interdit ce qui va provoquer une année plus tard la révolte du clan de Satsuma.

1877 : création de l'université de Tokyo.

10 octobre 1882 : le Nihon Ginkō est créé (la banque du Japon).

11 février 1889 : une Constitution institue un régime représentatif. Elle établit deux chambres l'une élue au suffrage censitaire, l'autre la Chambre des pairs.

Entre 1894 et 1895 : la guerre éclate entre la Chine et le Japon (sino-japonaise). Le conflit est dû aux problèmes d'expansion territoriale. Le Japon remportera facilement cette guerre.

1890 : première session parlementaire sous la constitution Meiji.

1904 et 1905 : le Japon entre en conflit avec la Russie ( guerre russo-japonaise ).

1910 : la Corée est annexée.

1912 : l'empereur Meiji meurt et l'Ère Meiji prend fin.

Pour les personnes intéressée par les pousses de bambou dans la cuisine, voilà un petit site intéressant.

.

Concernant le film le tombeau des Lucioles, d'abord je vous conseille d'aller le voir, il est vraiment très beau et très triste (je pleure à chaque fois) Voilà un petit résumé :

Japon, été 1945. Après le bombardement de Kobe, Seita, un adolescent de quatorze ans et sa petite soeur de quatre ans, Setsuko, deviennent orphelins et vont s'installer chez leur tante. Celle-ci leur fait comprendre qu'ils sont une gêne pour la famille et doivent mériter leur riz quotidien. Seita décide alors de partir avec sa petite soeur. Ils se réfugient dans un bunker désaffecté en pleine campagne et vivent des jours heureux illuminés par la présence de milliers de lucioles. Mais bientôt la nourriture commence cruellement à manquer.

Vous pouvez aussi lire l'analyse du site Bunta Connection qui fait l'analyse des films produits par Miazaki et d'autres grands réalisateurs.

Le **miracle économique japonais** est le nom donné à la forte expansion économique et culturelle du Japon de l'après-guerre.

Cette expression, utilisée dans le milieu des médias des années 1980, désigne la forte expansion économique et culturelle du Japon qui est parvenu à s'ériger parmi les plus grands avec l'économie politique asiatique où les années 1950-1960 ont vu l'électronique et l'optique japonaises remplacer les produits allemands et américains.

Après avoir accédé au rang de puissance industrielle, le pays est anéanti en 1945 après sa capitulation face aux Alliés. Il a échoué dans sa tentative de contrôle de l'Asie de l'Est et perdu les territoires qu'il occupait sur le continent asiatique. Les campagnes du Pacifique ont été couteuses en hommes et le pays se retrouve sans ressources naturelles. Après la capitulation, le pays a dû d'abord lutter contre la famine de sa population durant l'occupation américaine, avant de bénéficier du coup de pouce de son vainqueur. Le redémarrage concret de l'économie n'est observable qu'à compter de 1952.

Bon, c'est fini. Merci de m'avoir lu !


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, c'est bientôt Noël et... je suppose que vous m'en voulez à mort de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, pas vrai ?

Disclaimer : le Voyage de Chihiro ne m'appartient pas.

Bon, alors voici sans tarder la suite :

Le petit groupe arriva à la station du fond de l'étang à l'aube, après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Les deux aînés avaient préféré que la plus jeune du trio se repose un peu plutôt que de se hâter et arriver chez Zeniba tard dans la nuit. Même si la vieille sorcière l'avait déjà accueillie à une heure indue la dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendu chez elle, Chihiro ne voulait pas abuser de son hospitalité.

Le petit chemin qui menait chez la sœur de Yubaba était beaucoup moins sinistre quand le soleil levant l'éclairait de sa douce lumière. Des gouttes de rosée parsemaient les herbes folles et les feuilles des arbres, transformant les toiles d'araignée qui recouvraient les buissons en bijoux étincelants, comme des parures de diamants. Le lac reflétait un ciel presque dépourvu de nuages et ses eaux pures n'étaient troublées que par le bond d'une carpe à la surface. On entendait au loin les vocalises des grenouilles, et dans les frondaisons, le chant des oiseaux qui répondaient à l'unisson à ce concert matinal. Le temps était agréable et ensoleillé, sans que les rayons ne cognent trop fort grâce à l'ombre des arbres. L'endroit était vraiment paisible, il n'y avait pas l'agitation industrieuse et enfiévrée de la maison des bains de Yubaba, c'était juste un petit coin tranquille. Chihiro songea alors que Zeniba avait raison : sa sœur manquait cruellement de raffinement...

Enfin, les trois amis arrivèrent devant la petite chaumière de Yubaba et Chihiro sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage à l'idée de retrouver celle qu'elle voyait maintenant comme sa grand mère. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait couru vers la porte sans aucune hésitation, mais elle voyait bien que ses compagnons avaient l'air un peu craintifs et elle ne voulait pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Seita ne semblait plus aussi excité que la veille par la perspective de rencontrer une sorcière susceptible de le former et Setsuko était devenue timide d'un seul coup et se serrait contre son grand frère. Chihiro frappa donc poliment à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt et la fillette sourit alors: visiblement elle était attendue.

« Bonjour Chihiro, bienvenu, mes enfants, je suis vraiment heureuse de votre visite ! Ma parole, Chihiro, tu es adorable dans ces vêtements ! »

Chihiro se hâta d'embrasser la vieille femme tandis que ses amis s'inclinaient respectueusement puis elle regarda autour d'elle: la demeure ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé : c'était toujours une petite maison chaleureuse. Sur la table, se trouvait un plateau avec des petits gâteaux et des douceurs appétissantes, ainsi qu'une théière fumante et cinq tasses anciennes qui n'attendaient plus que le thé. Des bouquets de fleurs séchés garnissaient les murs et embaumaient la pièce tout en lui apportant des couleurs vives. Sur le fauteuil à bascule, Chihiro vit son ami le Sans Visage, qui se leva et vint à sa rencontre : il ne parlait toujours pas mais la fillette pouvait parfaitement lire sa joie sincère de la revoir. Seita le regarda avec un peu d'appréhension mais Setsuko vint tout de suite le voir et se mit à lui parler, à sa manière enfantine, ce qui détendit son frère. Zeniba pria à ses invités de s'assoir et tous s'attablèrent et commencèrent à déguster le thé. Tandis que le jeune garçon et sa petite sœur concentraient leur attention sur la nourriture, Chihiro et Zeniba discutaient des évènements passés. La fillette avait rapidement résumé sa situation à la vieille sorcière qui avait hoché d'un air grave, avec un air de profond regret.

« Je comprends parfaitement ton problème, mon enfant et j'espérais que toi et ta famille sauriez surmonter cette petite difficulté. Toi, tu n'as visiblement eu aucun mal, mais tes parents...C'est plus compliqué et malheureusement, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour les aider. Si, comme te l'a dit ton ami le Hoko, ils sont dans le déni, ils seront incapable de reprendre leurs vies en main. Je crains que tout dépendent d'eux... Mais bon, je ne suis pas non plus spécialisée dans ce genre de situation, le problème des relations entre les humains et les esprits sont gérées par le Haut Conseil des Esprits et je crains que ceux qui y siègent ne voient pas les problèmes d'une petite fille humaine comme quelque chose de digne d'intérêt. Ils ont une certaine rancœur envers les hommes. »

« Je vois.. » murmura Chihiro avec un air songeur.

« Cependant, je pense que cela ne te coûterait rien d'essayer. Après tout, tu es la petite humaine qui a osé demander un travail à ma terrifiante jumelle ! Et à l'époque, tu étais encore une enfant indécise, apeurée et nerveuse alors que je vois maintenant une jeune fille déterminée, calme et courageuse. Je suis convaincue que tu saurais les convaincre si tu parviens à leur montrer ta valeur. »

« Mais je ne sais pas ce que je vaux ici, grand mère »

« Ma pauvre petite, c'est à toi de donner de la valeur à ta vie et j'espère que tu le comprendras avant que tu ne sois aussi âgée que moi !»

Il y eut un petit moment de silence puis Chihiro posa la question qui la tourmentait depuis le début de la conversation :

« Grand mère, est ce que tu as des nouvelles de la Maison des Bains ? Comment vont Rin, Kamajii, Boh, Yubaba et... Kohaku ? » Acheva t-elle, en rougissant.

« Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. Bon, il y a eu beaucoup de changements, il faut dire qu'ici, cela fait bien deux années que tu es partie et même si pour nous, cela ne représente rien, il peut quand même s'en passer des choses en deux ans ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, félicitation pour ne pas être revenue un siècle après notre dernière rencontre ! Deux petites années, c'est tout à fait honorable ! »

« Quand je traversais le tunnel, je pensais à vous tous !»révéla Chihiro en souriant.

« Et tu devais penser à quelqu'un de vraiment cher à ton cœur, je me trompe ? Je pense que je vais d'abord commencer par ton petit ami le Dragon » dit Zeniba en faisant un clin d'œil à la fillette qui semblait décidée à rivaliser de couleur avec un coquelicot.

« Quand tu es repartie dans le monde des humains, Kohaku est revenu chez Yubaba pour lui donner sa démission. Curieux, non, qu'il ait retrouvé son véritable nom juste après qu'il soit venu te chercher, tu ne trouves pas ? » sourit la vieille sorcière avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux avant de poursuivre :

« La première chose qu'il a faite, ce fut d'entamer les démarches pour devenir à nouveau le Kami d'une rivière dans le monde des humains afin de pouvoir te revoir. Le problème, c'est que c'est vraiment très compliqué : il faut passer de nombreux entretiens auprès d'esprits supérieurs chargé de l'attribution des sanctuaires naturels, la rivière ne doit pas être occupée par un autre kami, il faut que l'esprit soit assez puissant : c'est un véritable parcours du combattant ! Ce pauvre garçon campe pratiquement dans les couloirs du Palais de l'Administration des Sanctuaires Spirituels depuis deux ans ! Il a piqué une belle crise de nerf dans mon jardin potager et, crois moi, voir un dragon énervé par l'administration est la dernière chose que tu veux voir, mon enfant! »

Chihiro avait beaucoup de difficultés à imaginer Kohaku, si calme, si impassible et si gentil être pris de folie à cause de démarches administratives ! L'image lui semblait si étrange qu'elle aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie de la part de la vieille sorcière, mais le ton sérieux de Zeniba laissait entendre qu'elle disait la vérité. Chihiro songea alors que si dans son monde, l'administration représentait déjà un tel calvaire, cela pouvait fort bien être encore plus difficile dans le monde des Esprits. Et dire que Kohaku faisait tout cela pour être avec elle...

« Oui, tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami aussi dévoué, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il ne passe pas ses nerfs sur mes radis ! » poursuivit Zeniba qui avait deviné les pensée de Chihiro.

« Concernant ma chère jumelle, elle est toujours aussi avide, mais j'ai renoncé à la voir changer. Tu lui manques beaucoup... »

« On parle bien de la même personne, grand mère ? » demanda Chihiro avec un soupçon de scepticisme dans la voix.

« Je t'assure, mon enfant ! Elle préférerait se faire arracher la langue que de l'avouer ainsi mais selon certains témoins, certaines de ses paroles ne trompent pas : « Même si Sen était une petite gourde, elle, au moins, ne se jetait pas sur la moindre pépite d'or ! » ou « il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit de cette humaine de demander une augmentation ! ». Ma chère sœur change si vite d'avis, parfois, dire qu'il y a à peine deux ans, elle te traitait de petite fille sans cervelle ! Le temps, quand il touche la mémoire des gens, est décidément quelque chose de bien curieux, mon enfant : ou il conservera les pires défauts d'une personne et oubliera ses bonnes actions, ou il sublimera le bon côté d'une personne et oubliera ses défauts ! »

« Je me serais plutôt attendue à la première option, venant de sa part. »

« Si elle parvient à garder d'une personne le souvenir de ses qualités, cela prouve qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour elle. Je ne peux pas dire que cela me désole. »

« Comment vont Rin et Yamji ? »

« Ils vont très bien, Yamaji est toujours fidèle à son poste, il rouspète toujours contre ses pauvres boules de suif, mais il fait des efforts. Rin s'est fort bien débrouillée après ton départ et celui de Haku : elle est allée trouver ma sœur avec quelques employés qu'elle a réussit à convaincre. Ensemble, ils sont parvenus à la convaincre de leur laisser un peu plus d'autonomie, de leur donner plus de responsabilités. Comme Aburaya avait subi quelques dégâts après le passage de notre ami le Sans Visage et qu'Haku n'était plus là pour reprendre les choses en main, Yubaba a accepté et Rin a reçu la promotion de chef d'équipe. Un cadeau empoisonné : si Rin et sa nouvelle conception du travail ne donnaient aucun résultat, elle aurait été transformée en cochon.. »

«Elle a pris des risques...»murmura la jeune fille.

«Elle a effectivement pris un pari risqué : elle a avoué plus tard avoir pris pour exemple une gamine peu dégourdie, peureuse et chétive mais qui avait trouvé le courage d'aller voir sa patronne pour demander un travail. Je crois que tu l'as énormément marqué à ce sujet. Quand elle s'est retrouvée, comme toi, le dos au mur, elle a su elle aussi trouver en elle les ressources nécessaires pour survivre. Elle a pris des initiatives, a élaboré pendant ses heures de sommeil toute une nouvelle organisation du travail, elle s'est vraiment donné du mal. Elle s'est montré volontaire, responsable, déterminée et au final, ses efforts ont payé. »

« Comment s'y est elle prise ? »

« Avant ton arrivée, tous les employés de Yubaba vivaient dans la terreur de leur patronne, ils ne prenaient pas de décisions sans en référer d'abord à leur hiérarchie, et ils étaient absolument perdus quand ils devaient faire face à une situation inhabituelle et ils laissaient Yubaba leur dicter ses ordres sans discuter tant ils avaient peur de mal faire. Maintenant, ils sont divisés par équipes qui se réunissent chaque semaine pour discuter des problèmes qu'elles rencontrent afin d'essayer de les régler avant d'en référer à ma sœur. Ils cherchent également des idées pour améliorer le Palais des Bains, le service, l'accueil. Rin coordonne les équipes, assure la communication entre elles et leur apprend à devenir autonome. C'est toujours difficile pour ces esprits là de prendre de l'indépendance et d'acquérir un esprit critique, mais cela se fait, doucement et ainsi, ces esprits deviennent plus puissants et donc plus efficaces, ce qui leur donne de l'assurance... »

« Et Yubaba accepte cela ? » demanda Chihiro qui se demandait comment la vieille sorcière acariâtre prenait cette...libéralisation du travail.

« Tu connais ma sœur. Elle accepterait la démocratie si elle pensait qu'elle pourrait gagner plus d'argent ! Non, elle n'en est pas encore à là ! Mais elle a bien vu que les méthodes de travail de la petite Rin payent :Ses employés travaillent plus vite et plus efficacement, elle gagne encore plus d'argent, elle n'est plus dérangée par les coups de fil incessants par des employés indécis, ce qui lui donne plus de temps pour s'occuper de Bou. Elle a eu vite fait d'y voir les avantages et donc elle s'adoucit...un peu. Mais elle sait encore inspirer la terreur parmi ses travailleurs quand ils lui demandent une augmentation ! La seule qui ne se soit pas laissée intimider, c'est Rin qui a obtenu sa promotion. D'ici quelques années, cette petite prendra sans doute le poste d'intendant, l'ancien travail d'Haku : elle en a les capacités : elle sait diriger les employés, elle a de l'ambition, elle est intelligente et a un esprit indépendante. Je ne serais pas étonnée que plus tard, elle devienne une sorcière . »

« Yubaba acceptera de la former, tu crois ? »

« Qui sait... je ne serais pas étonnée que d'ici quelques années, elle la prenne sous son aile et la forme. La petite Rin lui rappelle peut être sa jeunesse lors de son apprentissage... »murmura Zeniba, d'un air songeur.

«C'est une bonne chose ? » demanda Chihiro en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer son scepticisme.

« Ma sœur et moi avons suivi exactement la même formation et chacune a choisi ce qu'elle allait faire avec ses pouvoirs. Si Rin n'oublie pas où est son trésor, elle ne perdra pas son cœur. »

La vieille sorcière regardait Chihiro avec un doux sourire et des yeux rayonnant de tendresse qui illuminaient son visage ridée : visiblement, elle savait où se trouvait son trésor.

« Tu sais où se trouve ton trésor, n'est ce pas, mon enfant ? »

Chihiro la regardait avec exactement le même sourire sur son visage d'enfant, même si la tristesse transparaissait dans son regard. Des souvenirs de ses parents, de Kohaku, de Zeniba, de tous ses amis se succédaient les uns après les autres dans son esprit. Elle n'avait aucun mal à déterminer où se trouvaient ce qui lui était le plus cher. Puis, elle songea à la sœur jumelle de Zeniba et après une longue hésitation, elle osa demander :

« Est ce que votre sœur sait où se trouve son trésor ? »

Il y eut un long moment de silence tandis que Zeniba, les yeux fermés, semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs puis elle rouvrit ses paupières et Chihiro vit de nombreux sentiments passer dans la lueur des yeux de la vieille femme : de la tristesse, de la gravité, et une extraordinaire douceur.

« Elle l'a oublié à plusieurs reprises mais elle s'en est souvenu il y a deux ans grâce à Haku et toi. »

Il y eut à nouveau un long silence puis la vieille sorcière se tourna vers sa petite assemblée : Seita et Setsuko avaient fini de manger et reportaient maintenant toute leur attention sur la sorcière d'un air curieux, Sans Visage était toujours assis sur sa chaise. Chihiro regardait Zeniba, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« Ma sœur et moi sommes nées le même jour, il y a de cela fort longtemps dans une famille très pauvre : nous vivions près d'un cimetière et la vie était terriblement dure pour nous. Tu sais que ma sœur et moi nous ne nous entendons pas, mais les choses étaient différentes lors de notre vie terrestre : nous étions inséparables, jamais l'une sans l'autre, jouant parmi les tombes du cimetières, avec les fantômes que nous étions les seules à voir, expérimentant avec des forces que nous étions les seules à comprendre dans notre village. Nous sommes mortes le même jour, alors que nous avions à peine sept ans, mais je ne te dirais pas comment car même maintenant, cela reste douloureux. Yubaba et moi avons intégré le monde des esprits, mais très vite, nous nous sommes faites remarquées par nos pouvoirs supérieurs à la normale et un esprit nous a pris chez lui et a assuré notre formation à ma sœur et moi. Ce maitre a soigneusement créé et entretenu notre rivalité, qui s'est exacerbé alors que nous devenions des femmes puissantes. Pourtant, quand il est mort, nous sommes parties ensemble et nous avons visités les plus beaux palais, rencontrés les plus grands esprits de ce monde. Nous étions accueillies comme des reines, on nous voyait comme deux des sorcières les plus puissantes de notre génération. Nous étions acclamées, de quoi faire tourner la tête à la plupart des gens. Nous avions tout ce qu'une personne pourrait souhaiter: richesses, célébrité et puissance. »

Une profonde tristesse transparaissait dans ses yeux contredisant ainsi ses paroles : non, cela n'avait pas été la plus belle période de sa vie. Zeniba reprit alors son récit:

« Mais à la fin, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans tout ce luxe et finalement, j'ai décidé de partir, de me retirer, de retrouver une vie plus calme et j'ai tenté de convaincre ma sœur de me suivre: je voulais retrouver les joies plus simples de notre enfance, quand nous vivions de façon plus modeste, mais plus heureuse. Yubaba n'était pas d'accord et nous avons eu une violente querelle , des paroles terribles, que je regretterai toute ma vie, ont été prononcées et nous nous sommes séparées, rompant les ponts définitivement. »

« Qui avait tort ? » demanda Seita, d'un air curieux.

« Nous étions toute les deux en tort : ma sœur, pour avoir cru que la richesse valait plus que nos liens et moi pour ne pas avoir suffisamment compris à quel point cette vie aisée était importante pour ma sœur. J'avais oublié à quel point elle haïssait notre pauvreté lors de notre vie terrestre: la faim, les vêtements rapiécés, le froid, notre mort douloureuse, tout cela l'avait durement marqué. Si j'avais été plus compréhensive et moins butée sur mes positions, peut être serions nous arrivés à un compromis. Mais être une sorcière donne l'impression d'avoir toujours raison et cela, c'est une leçon que j'ai appris trop tard. »

Chihiro voyait parfaitement dans les yeux de Zeniba le regret, la culpabilité qui lui étreignaient le coeur. Elle aurait bien voulu trouver les mots pour la réconforter, pour l'excuser, mais ces mots tournaient dans sa tête, vide de tout sens. Comment ses paroles pourraient elles consoler la vieille sorcière qui avait accepté d'abandonner un lien qui lui avait tant tenu à coeur ? Alors, elle se contenta de rapprocher sa chaise et de prendre de sa main menue la propre main de Zeniba de toute ses forces, comme pour prendre une part de la douleur de la vieille sorcière. Celle ci leva alors ses yeux qui rencontrèrent ceux de Chihiro, elle essuya l'unique larme qui avait coulé sur son visage ridée, elle lui sourit et poursuivit son récit.

« Nous avons donc chacune voyagé de notre côté, chacune acquérant une réputation de puissance, chacune se faisant connaître, l'une dans les palais et l'autre dans les villages. Et chacune a su se faire craindre et respectée dans son propre milieu. Un jour, j'appris que ma soeur s'était mariée à un certain seigneur d'Aburaya. Cela m'a étonnée, car ma soeur et moi avions fait la promesse solennelle, en arrivant ici, de ne jamais nous marier et je sais qu'elle tient toujours ses promesses. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé exactement et j'ai crains le pire, alors je me suis installée ici, au Fond de l'Etang, à l'affut des nouvelles. »

Il y eu un petit moment de silence puis Zeniba reprit :

« Puis un jour, la nouvelle se répandit que le Seigneur d'Aburaya était mort. Personne ne le regretta, c'était un tyran et un sorcier redoutable. J'appris également que Aburaya allait devenir une Maison de Bain, ce qui surprit toute la contrée. Elle est à l'origine de beaucoup de changements dans ce pays, elle a entreprit de relier son domaine avec une compagnie de bateaux à aube et le chemin de fer afin qu'Aburaya ne soit plus isolé par les pluies torrentielles, elle a modernisé son château... Mais ce qui m'a le plus étonnée, ce fut d'apprendre que la nouvelle maitresse d'Aburaya attendrait un enfant. Donc, au final, les choses semblaient s'arranger et j'aurais pu reprendre mon voyage mais cette maison me plaisait et j'y suis donc restée depuis un ou deux siècles sans jamais m'en lasser. »

« Un ou deux siècles ? Bou a un ou deux siècles ? Mais il semble ne même pas avoir deux ans ! » s'exclama Chihiro, complètement éberluée.

« Dans le monde des Esprits, on vieillit différemment que chez les humains. Les siècles n'ont pas un grand impact sur notre rythme de croissance contrairement à notre état d'esprit. Si tu souhaites grandir et mûrir, tu grandis. Si tu gardes une âme d'enfant, ton apparence reflète ton coeur. Mais attention ! Certains êtres utilisent la magie pour changer d'apparence et se faire passer pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas. L'une des premières règles dans le monde des esprits, c'est de ne jamais se fier à ses yeux mais à son coeur. »

« Donc, Bou ne veut pas grandir ? » demanda Chihiro qui n'avait pas oublié sa question initiale.

« Je pense que c'est parce que Yubaba a beaucoup trop infantilisé son enfant : elle a refusé inconsciemment de le voir grandir en le noyant sous des tonnes de jouets, en le laissant s'empiffrer de sucreries, en l'enfermant dans une nurserie sans lui faire voir le monde extérieur, en voulant le surprotéger des maladies. Et vois où on en est arrivé : à un bébé de taille colossale qui prend de plus en plus de place mais qui est incapable de grandir tant qu'il se perçoit et qu'il est lui même perçu comme un bébé. En toute modestie, Chihiro, je dirais que toi et moi lui avons fait le plus grand bien en intervenant un peu dans sa vie. Ce petit passage sous la forme d'une souris lui a fait voir les choses d'un autre point de vue et tu lui as fait découvrir un monde qu'il n'avait jamais vu. En résistant à ses caprices dès le début, tu lui a fait le plus grand bien, crois moi ! »

« Donc, cela veut dire qu'il a un peu grandi ? » demanda Chihiro.

« Il ressemble maintenant à un enfant de trois ans et désormais, il aime beaucoup faire de grandes balades et il vient même parfois me rendre des petites visites en catimini avec l'aide de Kohaku. Il a aussi commencé à montrer des signes de magie, ce qui rend ma soeur à la fois folle de joie et folle d'inquiétude »

« Quelle genre de magie ? » demanda Seita, très intéressé.

« Il se transforme en souris, ce qui lui permet d'échapper un peu à la surveillance sur-protectrice de sa mère. Il s'amuse à explorer Aburaya de la cave au grenier, ce lui lui a permis de faire connaissance avec Kamaji et Rin. Ils s'entendent très bien ! »

Zeniba se leva et se dirigea vers un placard qu'elle ouvrit pour en sortir des futons et des couvertures bien chaudes qu'elle disposa dans la pièce. Puis elle prit Setsuko, qui baillait et se frottait les yeux, dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le matelas où elle s'endormit aussitôt. Seita vint bientôt la rejoindre à côté d'elle et le bras entourant sa soeur, il la rejoignit bientôt au pays des songes. Chihiro se coucha à son tour mais avant de s'endormir, curieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer qu'ils avaient pourtant dormi avant d'arriver chez elle.

« C'est normal, vous marchez depuis des jours, nous avons parlé pendant des heures et mon thé a souvent tendance à « réveiller la fatigue ». Mes couvertures ont un charme brodé dessus qui vous permettra de passer une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil et quand vous vous réveillerez, vous serez en pleine forme, sans fatigue. Dors bien, mon trésor. »

Bon, certaines parties de l'histoires sont peut être assez sombres et la mort terrestre des jumelles Zeniba et Yubaba restera sans doute sous-entendue, à vous de vous faire une idée à ce sujet. Si vous avez une idée là dessus, n'hésitez pas à la préciser dans vos éventuelles reviews !

Pour le lexique, un futon c'est un matelas japonais

La phrase « Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton coeur » est tiré de Harry Potter tome 7 et cette phrase est en réalité une citation de l'évangile selon St Mathieu. Histoire de citer toutes mes sources... (J'adore m'embêter...)

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'avais vraiment du mal avec l'histoire de Yubaba et Zeniba. J'ai beaucoup regardé le film le voyage de Chihiro, mais j'avais du mal à déterminer ce qui aurait pu conduire à la brouille entre les deux soeur, jumelles, de surcroit. J'ai dû recommencer le passage sur l'histoire des deux sorcières à plusieurs reprises tant je trouvais que cela ne convenait pas ! J'espère que cette version là sera la bonne. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si c'est bon !

Heu, sinon, j'ai des examens en janvier puis ensuite un stage. Je n'aurais peut être pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais j'essaierai, je le promets !


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, je suis contente des quelques reviews que j'ai reçue.

On m'a fait part du risque que je prenais à trop rationaliser le Monde des Esprits. Je dois quand même le rendre logique, mais à sa propre logique, ce qui n'est pas évident... Je suppose que cela fait également partie de mon style : j'ai besoin d'expliquer pourquoi certaines choses sont ainsi, même les éléments surnaturels, sinon j'aurais l'impression que mon histoire n'aurait pas de fondements solides sur lesquels s'appuyer.

Disclaimer : Le voyage de Chihiro et les personnages du Tombeaux des Lucioles ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je confesse également un inspiration me venant à la fois de Toy Story et du Petit Prince de Saint Exupéry pour un certain passage.

* * *

Chihiro se réveilla le lendemain et, comme l'avait promis la vieille sorcière, elle ne sentait plus dans son corps la moindre fatigue malgré sa marche soutenue de trois jours. Elle trouva ses affaires fraichement lavées au pied de son futon et elle les enfila rapidement puis couru rejoindre Zeniba à la cuisine pour lui proposer de l'aider. Mais celle ci n'avait aucune tâche qui nécessitait son aide grâce à ses deux apprentis.

Elle apprit en effet à Chihiro qu'elle avait accepté le jeune Seita comme second élève et que celui ci, avec Sans Visage, s'occuperaient de la plupart des taches domestiques en échange de son enseignement. C'était apparemment la coutume autrefois au Japon et la tradition se perpétuait dans le monde des Esprits. Après évidemment, on trouvait toujours des maitres qui abusaient de cela et transformaient les années d'apprentissage en un véritable esclavage, mais ce n'était pas la norme habituellement.

Chihiro décida donc de prendre son arc et de s'entrainer dans le jardin avec la permission de l'aimable vieille femme. Elle y retrouva Sans Visage qui tenait dans ses mains une poupée en chiffons qui semblait se construire d'elle même. Une bouche souriante en fil rouge apparaissait sur la tête de tissu, des yeux surgissaient sous la forme de petites billes de bois peintes en vert, les cheveux noirs étaient de crains de laine.

Par terre, il y avait une autre poupée semblable à celles exposées dans certains somptueux grands magasins de Tokyo pour la fête d'Hina Matsuri : elle était splendide, son visage était maquillé de façon la plus traditionnelle et elle était habillée d'un petit kimono à l'étoffe hors de prix. Chihiro pouvait même distinguer des petits joyaux brodés sur le vêtement. La fillette se doutait que même un an de salaire d'un travailleur moyen au Japon aurait du mal à payer une merveille pareille. Mais Setsuko ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention : elle fixait toute son attention sur le jouet en cours de création.

Zeniba s'approcha pour examiner le travail de son élève et Chihiro la vit sourire et su aussitôt le contenu de ses pensées. Elles échangèrent un regard complice, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'elles pensaient toutes les deux. Une fois son œuvre terminée, Sans Visage déposa la petite poupée au coté de l'autre et hocha la tête vers Setsuko qui regardait son nouvel ami avec des yeux émerveillés :

« C'est vrai ? Je peux en choisir une ? Merci, merci ! »

Puis après avoir enlacé l'esprit qui semblait ravi, elle s'empara de la poupée en chiffon et l'embrassa joyeusement.

« Je vais l'appeler Hotaru ! Parce que c'est le plus beau spectacle au monde ! Pas vrai Hotaru ? »

Puis, la petite partit en continuant à s'adresser à sa nouvelle poupée. Seita, qui observait la scène depuis un moment, la regarda partir, l'air éberlué, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'œuvre délaissée. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien : sa petite sœur se voyait offrir la plus belle poupée du monde et voilà qu'elle lui préférait une vulgaire chose en chiffon, semblable à celles qu'il lui fabriquait lors de leur vie sur terre. Absolument incompréhensible !

Il saisit la poupée de porcelaine, voulant y chercher un quelconque défaut et tout à coup, l'adorable jouet se désagrégea en charbon entre ses mains ! Le jeune garçon se tourna effaré vers sa sœur, mais celle ci continuait à bercer Hotaru dans ses bras en chantonnant une berceuse. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis il finit par se tourner vers l'aimable grand mère et Chihiro qui semblaient toutes les deux avoir bien du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la tête du pauvre garçon qui se renfrogna un peu devant la fillette hilare. Puis finalement, la curiosité l'emporta et il demanda :

« Comment elle a su que l'autre était la bonne ? C'était une épreuve pour elle, pas vrai, pour savoir si elle était désintéressée ou pour savoir si elle détecterait le sort? »

« Non, Seita, je n'aurais pas osé infliger un tel chagrin à une enfant si adorable. Si elle avait choisi l'autre, en lui donnant un nom et en la berçant comme elle le fait maintenant, elle n'aurait pas disparu. Même si j'avoue que j'aurais été un peu déçue qu'elle choisisse celle ci. Mais bon, j'avais l'intuition qu'elle choisirait celle en chiffon et je suis certaine que Chihiro sait pourquoi ! » répondit gentiment Zeniba

« Mais alors, pourquoi celle ci s'est volatilisée ? C'était un sortilège ? De la magie ? »

« Ces deux poupées ont été créées par notre ami le Sans Visage. Il a toujours su faire énormément de choses, par exemple, comme Chihiro a pu le constater lors de son premier passage ici, il peut créer de l'or à volonté » expliqua la vieille sorcière.

« Incroyable ! »

« Oui...Sauf qu'il y a un petit problème. Ses créations ne duraient jamais bien longtemps à moins d'y croire ou de la désirer de tout son cœur, sinon, l'objet créé se transforme en terre. »

« Donc la poupée de Setsuko va finir par disparaître elle aussi... »

« Je ne pense pas. Vois tu, c'était surtout un exercice pour mon apprenti : je lui avais demandé d'essayer de créer quelque chose qui plairait à ta petite soeur et qu'elle pourrait conserver durant des années. Mais comme toujours, au début, il y a mis trop d'enthousiasme et il a fait une première poupée bien trop précieuse et sophistiquée. Par chance, il a compris que ce n'était pas ça, alors il a réessayé et son second essai a été le bon. Félicitation ! » sourit Zeniba avec fierté en s'adressant cette fois au Sans Visage.

« Comment vous pouvez être sûre que cette poupée ne va pas se transformer en charbon ?» Demanda perplexe Seita.

« Tout objet matériel est voué à disparaître tôt ou tard. Mais quand tu aimes quelque chose profondément, tu tiens à le conserver. Enfant, tu as certainement déjà ressenti un sentiment comme ça, pour un jouet, un livre, ou un souvenir précieux. Tu vas en prendre soin, le réparer quand il est cassé, continuer à l'aimer même quand tu ne t'en sers plus car tu en connaitras les moindres détails, les plus petits défauts. Pour toi, ce ne sera plus un simple objet comme les autres, ce sera le tien. Puis tu le rangeras précieusement, pour le transmettre plus tard à un fils ou une fille... Un objet qui a été aimé d'une façon tellement belle, penses tu qu'il va disparaître si facilement ? »

« Je crois que je comprends, Grand mère, heu...Sensei. »répondit gravement le jeune garçon.

« J'en suis heureuse, mon enfant. N'hésite pas à m'appeler grand mère quand tu en ressens le besoin ! »

« Mais, pour ma question du début, pourquoi Setsuko a choisi la poupée misère au lieu de la belle, en porcelaine ? »

« Chihiro ? Peux tu lui répondre, mon enfant ?»

La jeune fille, qui pendant ce temps, s'était exercée à l'arc, tout en écoutant la conversation (ce qui n'arrangeait certainement pas sa visée...) se retourna vers Seita, avec un sourire radieux et lui répondit, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit :

« Parce que Setsuko voulait jouer avec ! C'est seulement ça qu'elle voulait ! L'autre poupée n'était vraiment pas pratique : on aurait peur de la casser, de la salir, de la décoiffer et donc, contrairement à Hotaru, Setsuko n'aurait pu la bercer, la serrer contre soi... »

« Oh... »

Un peu plus tard, Zeniba rassembla ses deux apprentis dans un coin du jardin, à proximité du coin où s'entrainait Chihiro et elle commença ce qui semblait être une leçon très intéressante de magie. La fillette avait encore beaucoup de difficultés avec le tir à l'arc et, bien que ses tirs franchissaient une plus longue distance et étaient légèrement plus précis, ses flèches persistaient à éviter sa cible et quand par hasard, l'une d'elle finissait par l'atteindre, cela semblait plus être le fait de la chance que de son habileté, car elle était incapable de reproduire son exploit...Inutile de vous dire que l'enfant commençait à se sentir un peu découragée et sentant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien pour le moment, elle déposa son arc et vint s'installer sur l'herbe afin d'écouter les instructions que donnait Zeniba à ses apprentis. Celle ci leur parlait de l'énergie spirituelle :

« Bon, je crois qu'il ne serait pas inutile de voir où tu en es, Seita, pour ce qui est de ta magie. Peux tu me dire ce que tu sais précisément au sujet du Ki et ce que tu peux faire ? »

« C'est facile ! Le Ki c'est l'énergie spirituel ! Je sais que le Ki est l'énergie qui nous environne et qui est la source de la cohésion de l'univers. Il est présent dans toute chose, chez les esprits aussi bien que chez les humains, que dans les animaux, les plantes ou les minéraux, . C'est la définition que j'ai apprise, en tout cas... Je sais aussi que quand on maitrise cette énergie, quand on sait la diriger, on peut modifier ce qui nous entoure, on peut faire des choses incroyables : jeter des boules de feu, voler dans les airs, transformer des objets ! Mon rêve, ce serait de savoir maitriser complètement cette énergie ! Pour ce que je sais faire...pas grand chose...encore. J'ai essayé de m'entrainer, en méditant comme le faisait un vieil homme mais cela n'a rien donné. Par contre, je sais comment le percevoir par mes yeux, ça m'a d'ailleurs été bien utile quand j'ai appris à chasser ! »dit Seita, à moitié fier de ses connaissances, à moitié honteux de son échec à les mettre en application.

Zeniba resta silencieuse un moment, les yeux fermés, comme pour se laisser le temps de méditer ce qu'elle allait dire, puis elle les rouvrit et commença son explication :

« Tout d'abord Seita, je crois qu'il est important de te dire une chose : il est impossible de maitriser complètement le Ki, tout comme il est impossible de lire tous les livres de l'univers, de connaître toutes les personnes ou de comprendre toutes les sciences. Je ne dis pas ça pour te décourager. C'est comme ça. Tu as raison quand tu dis que cette énergie, cette essence, faute d'un meilleur terme, est présent partout. C'est ce tout qui relie toutes choses dans l'univers. Mais il est présent, de façon unique, dans chaque chose, dans chaque être et il se manifestera de façon différente selon la nature de ces choses ou de ces êtres. Le Ki est tout et un, à la fois. As tu compris ? »

« Heu, je crois. Vous dîtes, en gros, qu'il est impossible de maitriser totalement le Ki parce que c'est trop vaste. Mais, quand vous dîtes qu'il se manifeste de façon totalement différente, cela veut dire que ce n'est jamais pareil pour tout le monde ? Mais dans ce cas, comment est il possible d'enseigner à maitriser son Ki pour la magie s'il est différent pour tout le monde ? Chacun devrait se l'enseigner tout seul, dans ce cas ! » S'exclama Seita, très agité.

« Tu as tort et raison à la fois, mon enfant. On trouve souvent, dans l'utilisation, ou plutôt les utilisations du Ki, des bases communes et en général, n'importe qui pourrait parvenir à maitriser ces bases par des techniques très simples et un minimum d'efforts. Mais il existe toujours des exceptions : des personnes incapables d'apprendre la maitrise du Ki par le biais des techniques simples et qui doivent s'inventer une autre méthode pour maitriser leur Ki. D'autres vont même changer de disciplines pour pouvoir mieux l'exploiter. Sans compter, bien sûr, l'innombrable majorité qui n'a pas assez de d'énergie spirituel, pas assez de volonté ou pas assez de courage pour exploiter cette merveille au fond d'eux »

« Je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait renoncer à la magie ? » S'exclama Seita, incrédule. La magie lui avait toujours semblé la chose la plus étonnante qui soit et il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi quelqu'un préférerait changer de discipline !.

« Avec toi, Seita, on va de question en question...C'est bien, même si on risque de s'y perdre. La magie n'est pas la seule manifestation visible du Ki. Le Ki s'exprime au travers de tellement de choses : la confection d'un jardin Zen ? Le Ki., la création d'une estampe à l'encre de chine ? Encore le Ki. Un pratiquant d'arts martiaux qui effectue une technique ? Toujours le Ki. Une médecin qui plante une aiguille d'acupuncture pour te soulager ? Le Ki, une fois de plus ! Le Ki intervient dans tellement de disciplines qu'il m'est impossible de toutes les nommer ! Seita, la deuxième chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu ne peux cantonner le Ki à la magie à moins de considérer que tout art est magie ! »

« Oh... »

« N'enferme jamais le Ki en le limitant par tes préjugés ou tes propres conceptions, Seita. Sinon, tu ne seras jamais qu'un médiocre sorcier comme il en existe tant, ceux là maitrisent parfaitement leurs bases mais ils ne se distinguent pas des autres par des techniques qui leur sont propres. Tu t'apercevras que des apprentis sorciers incapables de maitriser le Ki par les méthodes traditionnelles et ont donc dû inventer leur propre méthode avec de grandes difficultés, sont souvent devenus des sorciers puissants, qui ont inventé des sorts originaux puissants, ou de nouvelles méthodes d'apprentissages, ou conçu de nouvelles théories sur le Ki ou la magie... Sais tu pourquoi ? »

« Ils étaient plus intelligents? »

« Tu as en partie raison. Ils étaient imaginatifs. Ils avaient une vision plus large. Ils ne se sont pas laissés découragés par les critiques des autres sorciers et ils ont persévéré dans leur voie. »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence tandis que Seita remâchait tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Chihiro, perdue dans ses pensées elle aussi, songeait aux paroles de Yubaba qui lui rappelaient sa première leçon de Kyudo avec le vieux prêtre du temple. Celui ci lui avait parlé du principe du Ki comme étant essentiel dans sa discipline, mais, à l'époque, elle n'avait rien compris à ses explications. Maintenant, au moins, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien au tir à l'arc tant qu'elle n'aurait pas appris à ressentir ce fameux Ki...

Mais d'après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, beaucoup d'esprits humains ne parvenaient même pas à percevoir leur propre Ki. La raison pour laquelle elle était si mauvaise au Kyudo était elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie spirituelle en elle ? Elle secoua la tête rapidement pour chasser ses pensées pessimistes. Si elle n'avait pas assez de Ki, elle redoublerait d'efforts et de volonté, tout simplement ! Après tout, c'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient aussi bien sur dans le monde des humains que pour celui des esprits.

Chihiro releva alors la tête pour s'apercevoir que Zeniba était passée à la partie pratique de son cours, à la grande joie de Seita qui était impatient de commencer. Le but était, apparemment de produire une boule de Ki. La vieille sorcière lui demanda et de se mettre torse nu puis de s'assoir en tailleur en fermant les yeux. Le garçon s'exécuta en rougissant un peu après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux filles. Puis la vieille femme se plaça derrière lui et se mit à lui parler d'une voix profonde, presque envoutante :

« Tu m'entends, Seita, tu es bien concentré ? Prête attention à ton abdomen, juste en dessous de ton nombril. Est ce que tu la ressens cette chaleur, enfouie en toi ? Oui, n'est ce pas ? Maintenant, rassembles toute cette chaleur : imagine la comme une petite boule brulante qui se niche dans ton ventre. Concentre la encore un peu. Maintenant, si elle reste dans ton ventre, elle finiras par te bruler l'intestin ! Que dis tu de la déplacer ? »

Zeniba se plaça cette fois devant Seita, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle tendit son index sur l'abdomen de Seita, mais sans le toucher. Une lueur bleu éclaira son doigt et elle reprit la parole, tandis que son doigt semblait tracer un trajet sur le torse de Seita.

« Bien, diriges maintenant ta petite boule d'énergie un peu vers le haut... Voilà, elle suit maintenant l'un de tes méridiens abdominaux. Elle est maintenant au niveau de ton foie... Maintenant elle est près de ton estomac. Sens tu tes organes qui se réchauffent au contact de ta boule d'énergie ?La voilà dans les organes les plus sensibles... elle est dans tes poumons, ton souffle se réchauffe mais elle ne doit jamais y rester longtemps car ils sont sensibles. La voilà dans ton coeur. Tu sens ta boule qui devient plus grosse, plus chaude... Elle doit prendre maintenant un autre méridien. La voilà dans ton bras, maintenant ton avant bras, la voilà dans ta paume. Attention, concentre toi, ce n'est pas terminé : continue à concentrer ta chaleur au creux de ta main et laisse la émerger doucement. Voilà. »

Et sous les yeux éberlués de Chihiro et de Setsuko, qui avait fini par se rapprocher de son grand frère, une petite boule orangée se forma dans la paume du jeune garçon. Elle brillait d'une douce lumière, chaude. Seita ouvrit alors les yeux tout en tachant de maintenir sa concentration sur la boule d'énergie et regarda alors, émerveillé, son premier exploit en magie.

« J'ai fait ça tout seul ? »

« Non, pas tout seul. J'ai utilisé mon propre Ki pour guider ta balle de Ki dans tous tes méridiens jusqu'à ta main. Il faudra faire cela de nombreuses fois afin que tu apprennes à connaître très intimement tes méridiens pour pouvoir guider ton Ki à travers eux convenablement. Je te donnerai également des schémas pour que tu puisses les visualiser correctement. Un jour, tu sauras le faire tout seul. »

« Moi aussi, je veux jouer à la balle ! »

C'était la voix de la petite Setsuko qui, comme tous les enfants, était attirée par la nouveauté d'un bel objet brillant et voulait également y jouer. Elle tendit la main vers « la balle » mais Seita précipitamment, la mit hors de portée de la petite fille curieuse. Aussitôt Setsuko se renfrogna et commença à bouder, en voyant son frère la priver d'un nouveau jouet. Mais le garçon avait perdu sa concentration et la boule disparu de la main du jeune garçon. La fillette pleura alors en voyant la disparition du bel objet et croyait visiblement que son grand frère l'avait fait exprès. Seita, lui, semblait terriblement déçu et un peu en colère mais s'efforça soigneusement de ne pas le montrer à sa petite sœur. Zeniba eut un sourire compréhensif et Chihiro espéra de tout son cœur que les deux se réconcilieraient. Setsuko cria alors :

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me faire ma propre balle et je ne te la prêterai pas non plus ! »

Et sur cette déclaration et après avoir tiré la langue à son frère, la fillette prit Hotaru dans ses bras et alla se cacher derrière un arbre.

« Ça lui passera. J'espère. » murmura Seita, un peu embarrassé à Chihiro et Zeniba.

Puis, il se plongea dans les notes et les schémas des méridiens donnés par la vieille sorcière. Chihiro envisagea un instant d'aller consoler Setsuko mais jugea qu'elle pouvait attendre un peu, le temps que l'enfant se calme. Elle décida de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux pour réfléchir un peu à sa situation et de trouver une solution au problème de ses parents. Elle pensait également à Haku et à ses amis du palais des Bains. Elle aurait sans doute fini par s'endormir si elle n'avait pas senti la présence de quelqu'un près d'elle. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Setsuko qui arborait un petit sourire mutin ainsi que des yeux malicieux. Elle tenait toujours sa poupée Hotaru dans les mains et elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle dans la direction de son frère toujours plongé dans ses notes et dit bien fort :

« Moi, ma balle est plus jolie que celle de Seita et elle est plus grosse. Elle s'appelle Aoï !»

Seita tourna la tête et sembla penser que Setsuko venait d'imaginer cela pour se rendre intéressante et se retourna vers ses pages. Zeniba, qui avait entendu le commentaire de la petite fille, s'approcha de l'enfant et lui dit, avec un sourire bienveillant :

« Que dis tu de me la montrer, dans ce cas , mon trésor ? »

Ravie de l'attention qu'on lui portait, la petite se mit à ferma ses yeux et plissa son nez dans une petite grimace comique. Elle tendit ses mais ouvertes devant elle. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa intensément ses deux mains ouvertes en murmurant des mots inaudibles qui ressemblaient à une formule. Et voilà qu'une grosse boule bien ronde, de la taille d'un petit ballon et d'une belle couleur bleu apparue dans les mains de l'enfant. Chihiro retint sa respiration et Zeniba sembla regarder intensément la balle de Setsuko. Seita, qui avait fini par jeter un coup d'œil vers les filles rassemblées dans leur coin, poussa un cri incrédule et s'approcha en courant pour voir l'exploit de sa petite sœur.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment elle a fait ? C'est quoi sa méthode, sensei ? Eh Setsuko, qui t'a apprit à faire ça ? »

« Je voulais juste une balle bleu alors j'ai prononcé ma formule magique !» répondit fièrement la petite Setsuko, toute contente de voir son frère complètement perdu et lui poser des questions.

« Et laquelle ? » demanda gentiment Zeniba.

« J'ai simplement dit Aotama, Aotama, Aotama tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive ! » répondit l'enfant comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est impossible de faire cela » répliqua Seita, énervé.

« Seita, du calme. Voici l'illustration parfaite de la leçon numéro 2. Son esprit n'a pas su comprendre vraiment les principes du Ki et de la magie alors elle a fait appel à son imagination débordante et à sa foi toute pure pour les remplacer. Ne cherche pas à brider une chose aussi merveilleuse que l'imagination d'un enfant, Seita, sous prétexte que cela « ne fonctionne pas comme ça ». le Ki ne fonctionne pas, il est, voilà tout. »

Seita se tut après cela.

Voyant qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps avant le déjeuner, Chihiro décida de faire une dernière tentative avant de passer à table. Bientôt, la flèche était enclenchée, prête à être tirée. Les bras de Chihiro tremblaient légèrement sous la pression mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses débuts, il y a plus d'un mois. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir le Ki, ni une quelconque énergie spirituelle qui lui permettrait de toucher la cible, et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer la flèche dans un énième échec, elle sentit sa vision se brouiller et elle ferma les yeux, sans pour autant relâcher sa position.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se demanda un moment si elle avait bougé sans s'en apercevoir. Au lieu de la cible, elle voyait le mur de la cour, le petit jardin et une autre fille habillée en rouge et blanc qui tenait un arc. Une exclamation faillit lui échapper mais elle parvint à garder sa concentration : c'était elle même qu'elle voyait, avec son arc, prête à tirer ! Elle se voyait dans les moindres détails : sa queue de cheval faîte à la hâte, ses yeux bruns plissés étrangement focalisés sur son objectif et jusqu'à la minuscule goutte de sueur qui coulait sur son cou.

Mais surtout, elle voyait la flèche. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus voir que le trait de bois, comme si rien n'était plus important que lui. Elle voyait chacun des petits défauts du bois, pouvait presque le sentir, elle savait où il se planterait en elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue la cible qui n'attendait plus qu'une chose qu'elle relâche ses doigts de la flèche pour la laisser s'unir à elle. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à laisser échapper le trait, la voix bruyante de Seita s'éleva :

« CHIHIRO ! C'EST L'HEURE DE MANGER ! »

La flèche partit se planter dans la terre, à quelques mètres de la cible. Chihiro avait presque envie de pleurer face à cet échec, d'autant plus dur qu'elle était certaine qu'elle aurait pu réussir sans l'interruption intempestive de Seita. Malgré cela, elle parvint à se tourner vers Seita en lui lançant un joyeux « J'arrive !» avant de rassembler ses affaires et d'aller rejoindre les autres.

* * *

**Hina ****Matsuri** (雛祭り, _**Hina **__**Matsuri**_**?** littéralement « fête des poupées ») est une fête qui a lieu au Japon le 3 mars, jour consacré aux petites filles.

Les jours précédents le 3 mars, les petites filles japonaises exposent de précieuses poupées posées sur des petites estrades à plusieurs niveaux. Ces poupées spéciales, qui se transmettent de génération en génération, sont rangées dans un carton tout le reste de l'année. Elles représentent des personnages de la cour impériale de l'ère Heian (平安時代, _ère Heian_**?**).

Hotaru signifie Luciole, en japonais. Si vous avez vu le tombeaux des lucioles, vous avez dû comprendre rapidement la raison de ce nom.

Pour le Qi, ou Ki (en japonais)je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller lire l'article qui y est consacré dans wikipédia.

Aotama : Ao pour bleu et Tama, c'est le ballon. En fait Setsuko a simplement répété sans cesse balle bleu.

Bon, visiblement, quand je suis en période d'examens, paradoxalement, j'arrive à écrire... J'y comprends rien. Bon, c'est un chapitre bien lourd, que je vous ponds et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques à me faire, n'hésitez pas, surtout.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour ce long moment d'attente avant cette mise à jour. Je n'avais pas l'impression que cette fic était particulièrement appréciée alors je me suis concentrée sur d'autres œuvres où j'avais non seulement plus d'inspirations mais aussi plus de lecteurs. De plus, le travail de mon Mémoire et une maladie m'ont empêché de consacrer à mes récits le temps que je souhaitais.

Le voyage de Chihiro ne m'appartient pas ainsi qu'un certains nombre de personnages directement inspirés ou tirés de l'univers merveilleux de Miazaki et des studios Giblis.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Blue pyro Kiseru au Bec et Alexfr36 dont les dernières reviews m'ont tellement motivée que j'ai pu trouver l'inspiration pour écrire sept chapitre ces dernières semaines. Bravo et merci particulièrement à vous. Du coup, je m'étais dit qe je m'y remettrais en aout et maintenant cette histoire a presque doublé en volume et j'ai plein d'idées en tête. Félicitations !

* * *

Chapitre 9

L'apprentissage du maniement du Ki était devenu un moment où tous les habitants de la petite chaumière du Fond de l'Étang se rassemblaient autour de Zeniba. Chihiro, après le moment où elle avait enfin senti la cible au fond d'elle même, avait décidé que apprendre les mystères du Ki ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Quant à Setsuko, bien qu'elle fût encore trop petite pour comprendre les théories et explications données par la vieille sorcière, elle paraissait exceller dans la pratique et formait des balles de Qi pratiquement à la demande. Son grand frère semblait même ressentir un peu de jalousie devant cette facilité mais il aimait trop sa petite sœur pour le lui montrer. Quant à Sans Visage, il était d'humeur joyeuse tout le temps, heureux d'être entouré par des amis et son excitation s'en ressentait dan la manière dont il créait des objets.

Chihiro, au départ, avait un peu hésitée, avant d'apprendre, craignant de perdre du temps dans sa recherche d'un remède pour ses parents. Mais de toute manière, elle n'avait même pas un début de piste pour savoir à qui s'adresser dans le but de guérir son père et sa mère : Zeniba elle même ne pouvait rien faire malgré ses immenses pouvoirs car elle n'était plus rattaché au monde des humains depuis sa mort autrefois. Elle ne pouvait donc plus agir que par des gris-gris pas suffisamment puissants pour permettre aux parents de sa petite protégée de faire le deuil de leur existence passée et de reprendre goût à leur vie. Chihiro se retrouvait donc sans solution mais si elle avait appris quelque chose au cours de son dernier séjour dans le monde des esprits, c'est qu'il ne servait à rien de rester sans rien faire et que s'occuper lui permettrait au moins de penser à autre chose.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne resterait pas chez Zeniba pendant une vie entière et elle sentait presque instinctivement qu'il lui faudrait se mettre en route, faire de nouvelles rencontres, se risquer vers l'inconnu pour trouver sa solution comme elle l'avait fait autrefois pour ses parents transformés en porc. Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait être bien préparée comme lui avait conseillé son ami le Hoko. Les récits de Seita et de Zeniba lui avaient confirmé exactement la même chose : dans ce monde, être faible et fragile ne vous permettrait jamais d'atteindre votre but. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de se créer ses propres forces pour se défendre et ne pas être écrasée par ceux qui ne verraient en elle qu'une frêle humaine tout juste bonne à être dévorée. Non. Elle devait devenir forte comme Haku qui, quand sa rivière avait été détruite, ne s'était pas découragé et avait décidé de devenir sorcier.

Elle aussi se tournerait donc vers la magie et apprendrait à la pratiquer, puis peut-être, à la maitriser, comme elle le ferait pour le tir à l'arc. Mais comme pour le Kyudo, ce serait long et compliqué. Mais désormais, Chihiro savait quels étaient ses forces et ses faiblesses : elle apprenait lentement, avait parfois des difficultés à suivre les autres, y compris quand elle avait été à l'école où on disait souvent d'elle qu'elle était lente à la tâche. Mais elle avait maintenant la plus grande force qui soit : elle ne se décourageait pas et n'abandonnait jamais, quelles que soient les difficultés, elle poursuivait ses efforts malgré les critiques. Et Zeniba le lui avait clairement dit : sa persévérance ferait plus pour elle que tout le talent et les multiples dons des prodiges-nés et un jour, elle deviendrait une incroyable petite sorcière. Chihiro n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir en entendant cela.

Elle s'était donc décidée à s'asseoir durant les leçons dispensées par Zeniba qui en avait semblée vraiment heureuse. Durant ces leçons, Chihiro avait à la fois un inconvénient et un avantage : son problème était qu'en tant qu'humaine ayant vécu dans une société matérialiste, elle ne connaissait absolument rien au Qi et n'avait jamais appris à s'en servir. Mais selon Zeniba, cela pouvait devenir un immense atout car ainsi, Chihiro ne partait avec aucune notion préconçue sur la magie et elle pourrait donc utiliser son immense imagination encore dépourvue du cynisme des adultes pour puiser dans son Qi et l'utiliser de façon diversifiée.

* * *

Les leçons avaient donc commencé. Au début, Zeniba leur avait expliqué que le Ki passait par les multiples méridiens, l'équivalent de vaisseaux sanguins énergétiques qui circulaient dans tout le corps. Le Ki passait également par des points vitaux et en particulier sept d'entre eux. C'était sur ces derniers que la vieille dame faisait son cours à ce moment là :

"…Ces sept points ont plusieurs noms selon les pays d'Asie mais on les connaît plus généralement sous le nom de Chakras. Ces sept points forment une ligne verticale qui passe depuis le pelvis jusqu'au sommet de votre tête et ce sont ces points qui sont les plus importants dans votre système énergétique et magique. Chez une personne ordinaire, sans contact avec la magie, ils sont fermés mais quand ils sont ouverts, ils vous permettront d'utiliser le Ki de la meilleure façon qui soit. Avez vous compris ?"

"Oui, Sensei." Répondit aussitôt Seita avec respect.

"Oui, Grand mère." Répondirent Chihiro et Setsuko bien que cette dernière semblait seulement imiter son amie.

"Voici les sept chakras sur ce manuscrit, comme vous pouvez le voir, chaque chakra est associé à un élément de la nature pour les quatre premiers tandis que les trois autres sont liés à des réalités spirituelles plus élevées liées au Ki. Le chakra du pelvis est celui de la terre, celui du pubis est lié à l'eau, celui du nombril est relié au feu, l'air est l'élément du chakra du cœur. Ensuite viennent le chakra de la gorge dont l'élément est l'éther, le chakra du troisième œil qui représente l'esprit et enfin celui du haut du crâne qui éveillera complètement votre magie aux plus puissantes magies du monde."

"Je crois que je comprends" Déclara Chihiro tandis que Sans Visage à côté d'elle semblait s'en réjouir.

"C'est parfait. Pour développer ces chakras, il existe plusieurs méthodes. L'une des méthodes les plus rapides est aussi la plus dangereuse. Ma méthode à moi consiste à méditer et à comprendre les chakras, les qualités qu'ils représentent et que l'on doit acquérir pour pouvoir les ouvrir les uns après les autres. Cela peut prendre très longtemps pour les ouvrir tous, peut-être des années. Tout dépend de la personne."

"Sensei, je ne peux pas attendre des années pour ouvrir mes chakras ! Protesta Seita, je dois devenir suffisamment fort pour utiliser la magie le plus rapidement possible afin de protéger ma petite sœur. Il faut que j'ouvre mes chakras maintenant ! Vous m'avez dit qu'il existe une autre méthode, non ? Ne peut on pas l'utiliser ?"

"Tu es impatient, mon jeune apprenti. C'est généralement le cas de pratiquement tous les garçons qui veulent apprendre à devenir sorcier. Et beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas la patience d'apprendre lentement mais sûrement et se ruent sur la première méthode même en sachant qu'elle peut leur coûter au mieux leur magie, au pire leur vie."

"La vie ? Hésita Seita, un peu refroidi mais il redevint déterminé : "Je vous en prie, Sensei. Je me connais : je ne possède pas vos qualités ! Je suis impatient, orgueilleux, colérique, je ne réfléchis pas avant d'agir, je peux même être très stupide, parfois. Durant ma vie, je n'ai pas su prendre soin de Setsuko, je dois savoir le plus rapidement possible comment utiliser mon Ki !"

"Le fait que tu te connaisses bien prouve que tu n'es pas aussi dépourvu de sagesse que tu le penses. Mais réfléchis bien : tu peux perdre ta sœur à nouveau et elle se retrouvera sans personne."

"Elle vous aura vous, Sans Visage, Chihiro… Moi je suis indigne de m'occuper d'elle car c'est ma faute si elle est morte de faim. Je n'ai pas su être assez bon dans le monde des vivants pour lui permettre de vivre, il faut donc que je sois fort dans ce monde puisque ce dernier ne connaît que le pouvoir ! Je suis certain que je prends la bonne décision, Sensei."

La vieille sorcière poussa un profond soupir avant de plonger ses yeux bleus et âgés dans ceux du jeune garçon avant de libérer son pouvoir directement sur lui. Chihiro ne sentait rien mais elle avait l'impression qu'un typhon était en train de la frôler et passait juste à côté d'elle pour s'abattre sur une autre victime. Setsuko et Sans Visage se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre instinctivement. Seita, quant à lui, sembla fléchir sous la puissance déployée par celle qui ne paraissait n'être qu'une vieille femme bienveillante assise tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Mais malgré tout, il parvint à tenir bon et résista vaillamment. À nouveau, Zeniba poussa un soupir dans lequel on pouvait entendre tous les regrets du monde puis elle prit la parole :

"Parmi tes défauts, tu pourras rajouter buté, mon garçon. J'aurais tout fait pour t'empêcher de commettre cette bêtise mais puisque tu t'entêtes, nous allons choisir le chemin le plus facile et le plus dangereux. Néanmoins, si tu n'étais pas aussi obstiné, jamais je n'aurais songé à utiliser cette méthode…Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite et n'oublie pas les conséquences qui peuvent t'attendre."

Elle se leva et regarda à nouveau Seita qui restait agenouillé, l'air respectueux.

"Le chemin que tu vas prendre n'est qu'un raccourci vers ton but, il ne t'y mènera pas directement, cette voie te fera sauter quelques étapes mais te laissera le soin d'apprendre par toi même celles qui sont les plus difficiles. En choisissant la méthode rude, tu vas sauter l'apprentissage des quatre premiers chakras élémentaux mais pour les autres, il n'y a pas de raccourci qui existe, juste le travail acharné."

"En quoi consiste cette méthode, grand mère ? Demanda Chihiro, très inquiète pour son ami.

"C'est très simple et un peu barbare, utilisé, dit on, par les sorciers les moins patients sur leurs apprentis. Bien sûr, à l'époque, la moitié mourrait… Je vais injecter de force du Ki dans ses méridiens pour forcer ses premiers chakras à s'ouvrir sous la pression de la magie. Ce sera extrêmement douloureux au point que tu t'évanouiras, ça abimera peut-être quelques uns de ses vaisseaux et points énergétiques, voir ses points de chakras mais grâce à ça, ils s'ouvriront."

"Ça me semble terriblement dangereux…" Murmura Chihiro en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Seita qui semblait se préparer mentalement à cela.

"C'est dangereux, rétorqua Zeniba, mais ton jeune ami a de la chance car j'ai une excellente maitrise de mon Ki et quand je lui injecterai mon flux magique, je le doserai de façon à éviter que ce jeune impatient ne souffre de trop de dégâts."

Puis la vieille sorcière se pencha vers Chihiro et lui demanda d'emmener la petite sœur de Seita à l'écart afin qu'elle n'entende rien des cris de son frère. Puis elle ordonna au jeune garçon de se mettre torse nu. De son côté Chihiro était repartie vers la maison accompagnée de Sans Visage afin de distraire Setsuko qui tenait toujours sa poupée Hotaru dans sa main et lui racontait des histoires, sa leçon pratiquement déjà oubliée. Sans Visage, de son côté, avait l'air inquiet pour le jeune apprenti de Zeniba et se tournait vers l'endroit où ils l'avait laissé puis il regardait Chihiro, semblant encore plus inquiet. L'enfant comprit ce qu'il lui demandait et répondit :

"Je suis certaine que Seita réussira, il est très déterminé, tu sais, à cause de Setsuko."

Puis la jeune fille vit l'esprit tendre la main vers elle puis vers Seita en paraissant encore plus inquiet. Chihiro sourit alors d'un air rassurant :

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas utiliser la même méthode que Seita. J'apprends mieux quand je prends mon temps, tu le sais bien… Ou alors peut-être ne suis je pas assez courageuse pour essayer, ajouta tristement Chihiro.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Setsuko d'une voix innocente avant de s'expliquer : tu n'es pas morte mais tu es venue ici. Personne ne fait ça, d'habitude. C'est pas courageux ?"

Chihiro céda alors à une impulsion et elle prit Setsuko dans ses bras et la serra bien fort contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petite sœur et ses parents semblaient penser qu'un enfant était suffisant au Japon mais si jamais elle devait en avoir une, elle espérait qu'elle serait comme l'adorable petite fille. Chihiro avait bien fait de prendre Setsuko contre elle car ainsi, elle n'entendait pratiquement pas le hurlement de son frère qui 'éleva brusquement et retentissait dans tout le jardin. La jeune mortelle, pour éviter que sa petite sœur d'adoption n'entende les cris de douleur de Seita, cajolait l'enfant et lui chantait des berceuses que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était petite. Pendant ce temps, Sans Visage s'affairait pour préparer le thé et des petits gâteaux pour les deux filles afin de s'occuper le plus possible et de distraire leur attention de ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Soudain, les cris cessèrent et Chihiro se demanda, folle d'inquiétude, s'ils avaient cessé parce que la séance était terminée ou si c'était parce que Seita n'avait pas pu résister à la douleur. Peu de temps après, Zeniba rentrait dans sa chaumière en portant le jeune garçon torse nu, couver de sang mais qui respirait encore faiblement. Chihiro occupa l'attention de Setsuko de la scène en la distrayant avec sa poupée de sorte que la petite ne s'aperçut de rien tandis que la vieille dame transportait son apprenti dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille confia sa petite sœur d'adoption à Sans Visage et se précipita aux côtés de Seita qui semblait souffrir le martyr et elle commença avec Zeniba à l'enduire d'onguents médicinaux et à l'envelopper de bandages.

Toute à sa tâche, Chihiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose semblait émaner du corps du garçon, comme une chaleur à plusieurs endroits de son corps, là où Zeniba lui avait montré les principaux chakras. Elle se demandait si cela signifiait qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir ses principaux points d'énergie. Comme si elle avait entendue sa question informulée, Zeniba lui répondit :

"Oui, il a réussi à ouvrir ses quatre premiers chakras. Un garçon obstiné, ce Seita mais bon, il y a une raison pour laquelle ce sont généralement les garçons qui choisissent cette méthode. La détermination des garçons et leur impatience les rendent capable de supporter beaucoup de douleur en peu de temps et des épreuves physiques tandis que les femmes peuvent endurer pendant longtemps et leur détermination se retrouve dans une patience à toute épreuve. Tu possèdes de pareilles qualités, Chihiro, j'espère donc que tu vas écouter mon conseil et suivre ma méthode. "

"C'était mon intention, grand mère." Répondit fermement Chihiro.

"Tant mieux. Car il est bon de connaître ses limites. Et je sais que tu as les qualités nécessaires pour pouvoir prendre le chemin le plus long. Nous commencerons demain."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Seita était encore sous l'effet d'une fièvre délirante et était veillé par un Sans Visage attentionné. Mais d'après la vieille sorcière, ce genre de réaction était tout à fait normale après un choc pareil dans son organisme. Setsuko était dans le jardin en train de s'amuser avec sa poupée et la balle bleue de Ki qu'elle s'était inventée. Chihiro et Zeniba étaient assises dans le jardin dans la position du lotus, la jeune fille imitant tous les gestes de la vieille femme qui la regardait d'un air approbateur avant de commencer ses explications :

"D'après ce que j'ai pu observer au cours de mes voyages, chaque chakra du corps humain est relié à un état d'esprit particulier qu'il faut atteindre complètement avant de pouvoir ouvrir ce chakra particulier. Pour ouvrir les sept nous procéderons du plus bas au plus haut et donc le premier est appelé en Inde Muladhara et représente l'élément de la terre ou chakra de la racine. Il est le centre de ton énergie physique et ses qualités sont l'innocence et la sagesse et il gouverne aussi l'instinct de survie ainsi que le besoin de stabilité et la sensualité."

"Je crois que j'ai compris. Mais cela va prendre du temps. " Dit Chihiro.

"Peut-être pas autant que tu le crois… Sourit Zeniba. Tu ne l'as sans doute pas remarqué mais ce chakra, chez toi, est à moitié ouvert depuis ton premier passage dans le monde des esprit ainsi que certains autres mais on les verra plus tard. Lors de ton passage dans le monde des esprits, tu as beaucoup appris et tu as réussi à acquérir de la sagesse tout en restant dans l'innocence de l'enfance. Ton instinct et ton dur travail ont su te garder en vie chez ma sœur. Non, ce ne sera pas aussi difficile que tu le penses pour le premier."

Sa jeune apprentie semblait surprise puis elle commença à imiter la vieille magicienne et ferma ses yeux tout en écoutant la voix presque hypnotique de son maitre.

"Maintenant, tâche de te souvenir des moments où tes instincts ont pris le dessus et où pourtant tu restais calme parce que tu sentais ce qu'il fallait faire. Pense au moment où tu t'es confronté à ma sœur, pense au moment où tu es restée calme quand Sans Visage avait l'esprit obscurci par la folie et l'avidité de ceux qui l'entouraient. Pense au moment où tu as pris le train pour venir me voir toute seule. Pense au moment où tu as su que tes parents ne se trouvaient plus parmi les porcs du Palais des Bains. Souviens toi de ce moment où innocence et sagesse se sont rencontrées et où tu sens que tu es toi. Voilà. Maintenant ressens l'énergie en toi et concentre là, sur le point que je t'ai montré. Oui…Ça y est, ton chakra est maintenant ouvert. Ouvres tes jolis yeux, mon enfant."

"C'est étrange, je me sens…solide, plus forte… C'est comme si avant, j'avais l'impression de marcher dans de l'eau et que je venais d'en sortir et du coup, je bouge plus facilement. Et les odeurs… Je sens tout : les odeurs des bois, la tarte en train de cuir dans le four, l'odeur des onguents sur vos mains… Il y en a tellement ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête tourne…"

"C'est tout à fait cela. J'ai oublié de te dire que ton odorat allait 'en retrouver amélioré. De plus, maintenant que tu es en phase avec l'élément de la terre, tu en tires en partie ton énergie et en même temps, tu peux t'en détacher. Je t'apprendrais un tour amusant cet après midi. En attendant, maintenant, je te conseille de t'exercer au Kyudo. Ils ont de bons exercices pour la respiration."

"Oui, grand mère !"

Et sans se précipiter, la jeune archère se leva et se dirigea vers son coin d'entrainement. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle s'émerveillait de sentir tous les parfums de la terre, de ressentir un profond apaisement tandis qu'elle marchait. Elle se sentait respirer mieux, comme si un poids avait été ôté de sa poitrine et elle se sentait à la fois plus légère sur ses pieds et plus stable. Elle se saisit de son arc et prit automatiquement la bonne position de départ, corrigeant inconsciemment les petites erreurs qu'elle commettait habituellement et mit une flèche en place tout en respirant profondément en fermant les yeux. Puis elle fixa la cible intensément tout en continuant à prendre des inspirations profondes et se mit à viser. Ses doigts relâchèrent alors la flèche qui se planta dans le bois de l'arbre, presqu'au cœur de la cible. Il y avait encore de l'amélioration à apporter mais c'était déjà un immense progrès.

Les tirs qui suivirent varièrent en précision mais dans l'ensemble, les flèches touchaient, sinon toujours la cible, du moins l'arbre sur laquelle cette dernière était placée. La jeune fille était ravie mais sa satisfaction se montrait plus dans ses yeux marron qui brillaient de contentement et dans son sourire tranquille que dans des débordements ou des sauts de joie. Son bonheur fut pratiquement comblée quand elle aperçut Setsuko qui venait la voir, tenant par la main Seita qui souriait faiblement et marchait lentement comme s'il était engourdi de partout. Derrière eux, Zeniba et Sans Visage apportaient des bentos à partager. Les deux disciples les plus âgés étaient affamés et ne se firent pas prier pour manger le contenu du plat tandis que Zeniba commentait les progrès de Chihiro au Kyudo d'un air appréciateur. Puis la leçon reprit mais cette fois, Seita était présent.

"Maintenant que vous avez tous les deux ouverts votre premier chakra, je vais vous donner votre première leçon de maniement du Ki en vous apprenant un petit tour très courant mais assez impressionnant. Tout d'abord asseyez vous dans la position du Lotus et commencez à méditer. Libérez vos esprits de toute pensée. Oui, Seita, même quand on a atteint le quatrième Chakra comme toi, on a encore besoin de méditer. Maintenant, concentrez vous sur le chakra de la terre. Parfait, vous y êtes. À présent, ouvrez vos yeux et fixez cette colline et imaginez que vous puissiez la soulever par la pensée."

"Mais c'est impossible" murmura Seita.

"Essayez tout de même et je vous garanti que vous comprendrez." Sourit la vieille magicienne.

Pendant plus de trois heures, les deux jeunes disciples restèrent assis à fixer la colline, fermant parfois les yeux pour se reconcentrer quand leurs pensées dérivaient trop de l'objet de leur concentration puis les rouvrant pour s'atteler à leur tâche apparemment absurde, focalisant leur Ki dans le premier chakra de toutes la force de leurs pensées. Il fallait aux deux apprentis des trésors de patience pour ne pas abandonner, surtout quand ils sentaient des fourmis dans leurs jambes. Mais chacun, à sa manière, état déterminé à accomplir leur tâche dans le silence le plus absolu. Finalement, alors qu'ils ouvraient leurs yeux pour la énième fois pour regarder la colline, Chihiro s'exclama :

"La colline, elle a bougé, j'en suis sûre !"

"Hé, mais c'est vrai ! Cela fait des heures qu'on la fixe et je suis certain qu'elle a bougé. Tu te rends compte, on a déplacé une colline par la pensée !"

"Pas exactement la colline" dit Zeniba en s'approchant d'eux en souriant.

"Grand mère ? Vous me semblez plus petite…" Dit Chihiro d'un ton hésitant.

"Baisse donc les yeux, mon enfant et vois ce que vous avez accompli !" Répliqua la vieille sorcière avec un amusement certain.

Les deux disciples baissèrent alors les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'ils lévitaient à près d'un mètre au dessus du sol. Surpris, ils perdirent leur concentration et tombèrent par terre sur leur derrière. Ils poussèrent chacun un petit cri de douleur mais vite étouffé par leur excitation :

"On a vraiment lévité dans les airs ?" Demanda Chihiro encore abasourdie.

"Je croyais qu'on devait soulever la colline ?" Demanda Seita un peu déçu.

"Certains diraient que tout dépend de votre point de vue." Sourit la vieille femme avant d'ajouter : Je suis fier de vous, vous venez de maitriser l'un des premiers exercices de magie les plus basiques mais cela vous a pris moins d'une journée. J'ai rarement eu des disciples aussi concentrés que vous."

"Mais comment avons nous réussi cela ?" Demanda Chihiro toujours perplexe.

"En vous détachant des contingences matérielles et vous focalisant uniquement sur votre but, vous êtes parvenu à forcer votre Ki à vous soulever de la terre où se trouve vos racines. En tout cas bravo !"

"Seita, tu as vraiment volé ! S'exclama la petite Setsuko.

"Pas comme un oiseau ou une luciole…" Déclara Seita modestement.

"Oui, mais vous brilliez comme des lucioles rouges ! Alors je suis certaine qu'un jour, tu y arriveras !" S'exclama Setsuko avant de partir jouer avec sa poupée en s'amusant à sauter le plus loin possible, ses bonds étant parfois incroyablement hauts et longs pour une fillette de son âge, un signe certain que son Ki était à l'œuvre selon Zeniba. Selon la vieille magicienne, elle avait ouvert certains de ses chakras sans en avoir vraiment conscience grâce à son innocence et sa pureté de cœur. Seita, en entendant cela, n'était plus du tout jaloux mais incroyablement fier de sa petite sœur surtout quand Zeniba avait rajouté que quand Setsuko accepterait de grandir, elle deviendrait sans nulle doute une très puissante petite magicienne.

Pour fêter leur premier succès, la vieille dame avait décidé de leur préparer un Sukiyaki et tous s'étaient joyeusement régalés tout en sachant que le lendemain, d'autres leçons de magie viendraient qui seraient dures, certes, mais qu'ils surmonteraient ensemble.

* * *

Le sukiyaki (すき焼き?) est un plat japonais, parfois appelé « fondue japonaise ». C'est un nabemono, une sorte de fondue (ou ragoût1), proche du shabu-shabu, dans lequel on trempe du bœuf et des légumes crus dans une sauce warishita composée de mirin, de saké, de shoyu et de sucres.

* * *

Pour la magie ou le Ki, en l'occurrence, je vais m'inspirer de plusieurs œuvres en particulier HunterXHunter et Avatar, le dernier maitre de l'air. Il se peut que certains concepts de l'extrême orient ne soient pas respectés et je m'en excuse.

Je trouve certaines choses contradictoires sur le Chakra sur des sites comme wikipédia et d'autres sites sur l'ésotérisme et ensuite je tente d'en tirer quelque chose qui s'appliquera à mon univers.

Je garderai également l'habitude de faire des petites explications japonaises à la fin de mes chapitres à la manière des Merveilleuses cités d'or.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos remarques, questions, critiques avec impatience !


End file.
